Extraño amor
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: "Sentimientos... no son capaces de ser controlados. Nacen de un día para el otro, sin avisar..." Es algo que Fudo está aprendiendo...
1. Chapter 1

**Holiss!~~ luego de andar desaparecida por aquí, volví con algo extraño... o.0**

**Sin más, los dejo con este fic... :)  
**

* * *

Era tonto… todo esto era tonto. Primero que yo sintiera esto, segundo que fuera exactamente por él. ¿Es que es la única persona que existe? ¿Habiendo tantas mujeres yo me voy a enamorar de un hombre? Yo… simplemente no puedo estar enamorado de él. Ni siquiera amigos somos como para decir "es simplemente un sentimiento de amistad".

_ ¿No es que en el amor no se valen ni la edad ni el aspecto? ¿Por qué tiene que importar el sexo?_

Me miro nuevamente a espejo y me vuelvo a mojar la cara ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que levantarme a media noche por estos tontos sueños que tengo de él? ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que perderme entre fantasías creyendo que algún día me verá como algo más que un simple compañero de equipo? Soy realmente patético. Alguien como yo enamorado de esta tonta manera. Endo tan solo es mi compañero de preparatoria, nada más…

_Niégalo cuantas veces quieras, el resultado siempre va a ser el mismo._

Simplemente no puedo ser tan idiota de enamorarme de un hombre, no puedo ser tan idiota de enamorarme del novio de mi amiga, no puedo ser tan idiota de seguir negándolo. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Sé de acá a la luna que Endo nunca me correspondería. ¿En qué momento dejé yo de ser aquel Fudo tosco y rudo? Diablos, ni siquiera conmigo mismo puedo estar bien. Me siento un completo tarado estando en esta situación.

Kidou dice que le tendría que contar… ¿en qué momento le pedí un consejo a Kidou? Siempre, es mi mejor amigo aunque no lo parezca.

_El amor cambia a las personas ¿acaso no lo sabías?_

Nunca en mi corta vida me había enamorado. No sé cómo reaccionar a todo esto, no sé qué debo hacer realmente, no sé cómo debo actuar, no sé nada. Lo veo y me siento como un tonto, me sonrojo, mis piernas tiemblan, tartamudeo inevitablemente… quedo en ridículo. Suena raro, lo sé. Pero no puedo hacer más que callarme todo esto ¿acaso él sería tan bueno de aceptarme como un amigo? No, de seguro si le digo lo que siento me va a ver como un simple enfermo más. De enfermo no tengo nada.

_El amor, en cualquiera de sus facetas, nunca puede ser una enfermedad_

No puedo dormir, no puedo estudiar, no puedo concentrarme, no puedo nada. Soy inútil. El amor me hace inútil. Endo me hace inútil ¿Cuándo fue que nació este sentimiento en mí? ¿Cuándo fue que lo ví como algo más que un compañero de equipo? ¿Cuándo fue que me enfermé? Porque de tanto pensarlo, realmente me siento enfermo. No puede ser normal todo esto que siento. Si tan solo esta fuera una de esas fantasías en que los enamorados se quedan juntos… ahí está de nuevo, yo pensando como un sentimentalista. Odio el amor… odio a Endo…

_No puedes odiar lo que amas, es simple lógica_

No soy capaz de comprender que es lo que todos llaman amor. Miles de personas se llenan la boca diciendo que el amor es el mejor sentimiento que existe, que casusa una felicidad inimaginable…

Ellos dicen todo eso porque siempre la tuvieron fácil, nunca tuvieron que afrontar verdaderos problemas, las personas que dicen eso o tuvieron mucha suerte, o simplemente mienten. Yo siento amor por alguien y no estoy feliz ni tengo ganas de afrontar la vida…

**– Fudo… hola… ¿vas a terminar el examen o te vas a quedar papando moscas? – **me preguntó mi compañero de banco.

**– Cierra tu boca Kidou, déjame tranquilo – **le dije volviendo a mi hoja y tratando de concentrarme, cosa completamente imposible.

**– Creo que estás bastante mal, mira no poder concentrarte en un simple examen –** me burló Kidou.

**– Ay Kidou, cierra tu bocota o Touko se va a enterar de algo –** lo amenacé **– ¿querés eso? **

**– Tampoco era para que me amenazaras así –** dijo volviendo a su examen.

¿Tan difícil podría ser poner mi atención en la hoja que había enfrente mío? Pues sí, no podía dejar de mirar a Endo. Diablos, ese pibe me trae loco.

Terminé el examen y se lo di al profesor. Salí del salón con el alma por el piso, Kidou tenía razón, no poder concentrarme en un simple examen era grave.

Se suponía que tenía que ir al club de futbol porque tendríamos entrenamiento, pero al pasar por allí le avisé a Fuyuka que no iba a entrenar, me sentía mal.

A mi casa no tenía ganas de ir, allí estaría mi madre renegando con algo.

Kidou me taladra todos los días con que debo ir de frente con Endo. ¿Y qué le voy a decir? _"Hola Endo, ¿sabes? Estoy enamorado de ti, espero que no me tomes como un enfermo"_. Realmente a veces sueno patético. Todavía no puedo creer estar enamorado de alguien como Endo…

En vez de ir a mi casa, me quedé en el puente del río, el que está cerca de la cancha que usamos a veces para entrenar. Me quedé pensando… ¿Qué pasaría si logro que Endo sintiera algo por mí? Lo sé… estoy delirando.

_El delirio es parte del amor ¿no lo sabías?_

Me sentía fatigado de tantas preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Es que acaso la vida siempre va a ser así de dura conmigo? Nunca tengo suerte en nada. Me pregunto si algún día podré ser verdaderamente feliz… La felicidad no parece llevarse muy bien conmigo que digamos. Desde que tengo uso de razón, nunca he podido ser verdaderamente feliz. Si he tenido algunos momentos efímeros, con el equipo, con mis pocos amigos. Pero esa verdadera felicidad, aquella que la gente busca toda su vida ¿realmente existe? ¿O es tan real como el Conejo de Pascuas? Porque yo puedo jurar, por mi hermano, que no existe… nunca la he experimentado, y realmente no creo poder hacerlo en algún momento.

_Aunque tú no lo creas, la felicidad existe y no es un sentimiento efímero… no es una ilusión, es una expectativa de vida que se puede hacer realidad_

Y tiro otra piedra al río. No sé porque no puedo decir _"ya no lo amo"_ y realmente dejar de amarlo. Yo sé que nunca voy a ser correspondido, que lo mío está mal, que lo único que me provoca es sufrir… Sé que amarlo me hace terriblemente vulnerable a sentimientos tontos. Y aún así lo amo. Yo sé que no debo hacerlo, y aún así no me lo puedo sacar del corazón. ¿Es que además de ser infeliz también me he quedado sin suerte?

_ ¿No sabías que en el amor, tu cerebro no ganará? Tu corazón nunca te hará caso, tú le tienes que hacer caso a él_

Otra piedra más… estoy completamente harto de esto, soy capaz de tirarme de este puente ahora mismo. Juro que ya no puedo ocultar más esto. Me duele el pecho, simplemente eso, me duele. Siento una punzada tras otras al verlo con Fuyuka. Siento una punzada tras otra al escuchar cómo me habla feliz de la vida. Siento una punzada tras otra con el simple hecho de pensar en él. Siento… ciento que me muero si sigo con este tonto secreto que ni yo quiero admitir.

_De eso se trata la vida, de poder pasar todas las piedras que nos pone el destino…_

Pero a la vez tengo miedo de ir y decirle que me pasan cosas con él y que me mire como si yo estuviera enfermo. Es que la mayoría de las personas pensarían eso, que yo soy un enfermo por gustar de un hombre. Y no lo niego, porque tal vez sea un enfermo, tal vez haya algo en mi ser que me fuerce a amar a otro hombre. O tal vez no, tal vez son simples cosas de la vida, que se ha empeñado en hacerme un completo desgraciado. No lo sé, no sé porque me enamoro, no sé porque sufro, no sé nada… solo sé que estoy enamorado de Endo…

_La vida puede ser cruel, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga_

Me parece absurda esa frase de _"No hay mal que por bien no venga"_. Porque yo, en mi opinión, no le veo nada de bueno a esto, realmente no…

**– Hola Fudo… pensé que ibas a estar en tu casa – **y como yo digo, la vida me odia completamente.  
**– Ah, hola Endo. Si, iba a ir a mi casa, pero me quedé acá… pensando – **si me está viendo acá, es obvio que no estoy en mi casa. Diablos, ya me alteré.

**– ¿Qué te pasó para faltar al entrenamiento…? – **me pregunta sentándose a mi lado.  
_"Pues nada del otro mundo Endo, simplemente me doy cuenta que soy un malito desgraciado que no puede decir que te ama con todo el corazón y que tiene ganas de matarse"_

**– Mmm… simplemente no me sentía del todo bien… nada malo –** le respondí apoyándome sobre el barandal con desgano, con mucho, demasiado desgano.

**– ¿Te peleaste con tu novia o algo así? Veo que no tenés muchas ganas hoy…**

**– ¿Q-qué novia Endo? Yo no tengo novia… –** es un poco idiota la persona que te dijo eso.

**– Kidou me dijo que tenías novia –** ah, ya comprendo, ese idiota.

Me quedé mirando el paisaje ya que no tenía nada más para acotar a la conversación, o mejor dicho, no quería acotar nada más. Endo en vez de irse, se acercó más a mí y se apoyó contra el barandal también. Pude notar que se había puesto a juguetear con sus pies en el aire. Es un poco infantil…

Me doy cuenta de que esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de él, que pueda ser tan infantil… o mejor dicho feliz en cualquier momento. No importa qué, siempre vas a tener una sonrisa suya para acompañarte. Sus sonrisas me encantan…

Soy un patético sin remedio…

_Las sonrisas no son malas, demuestran que tan capaz de afrontar la vida eres_

**– F-Fudo… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Pero promete que no me interrogarás de por qué la hago ni me burlarás ni harás ningún comentario ofensivo – **me preguntó sin mirarme fijamente, parecía bastante serio.

**– Claro que puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta… –** técnicamente no puedo decir nada más.

**– ¿Quién te gusta…?**

**– ¿Qué quién me gusta? Bueno… yo… –** ahora no me tendría que mirar, porque si lo hace, no le voy a poder mentir. Pero… ¿para qué rayos quiere saber eso? ¿No será que…?

Lo miré temeroso de que hubiese descubierto mi… secreto.

Dio un largo suspiro, como si se sacara un peso de encima.

**– No te preocupes, estoy paranoico, nada más – **me dijo atendiendo su celular que sonaba… **– ¿Qué?... ¡No!... ¿Está bien…? Bueno, yo ya voy para allí –** habló bastante alterado por el celular, me miró **– Otro día seguimos ¿sí?**

No me dio tiempo ni a contestarle que se paró dispuesto a irse, estaba nervioso. Sin mirar, quiso cruzar la calle. En un acto reflejo lo tomé de la cintura, acercándolo a mi cuerpo, abrazándolo protectoramente… evitando que un auto que pasaba lo arrollara.

**– Gra-gracias… –** llegó articular antes de soltarse e tratar de irse.

Lo detuve nuevamente.

**– Pará Endo, ¿Qué pasó? ¿No ves que casi te arrolla un auto? Tranquilízate y luego hacés lo que tengas que hacer –** le dije viendo que tenía los ojos llorosos **– así no podés ir a ningún lado…**

**– Mi madre… está internada, le robaron y le dispararon, está hospitalizada.**

"Diablos" pensé para mí mismo. Me ofrecí a acompañarlo, en ese estado no podía ir a ningún lado solo. Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos hacía el hospital zonal, que era donde su madre estaba. Estaba tenso, preocupado, incapaz de tranquilizarse.

Llegamos al lugar, donde rápidamente Endo se encontró con su hermana menor, la cual le explicó todo lo que había pasado. La joven se fue hacía algún lugar que ignoro, Endo se sentó en una banca, tomándose la cabeza con las manos, mirando al suelo.

Le pregunté cómo estaba su mamá, y para nada bien: la había baleado durante el robo, la estaban operando de urgencia. La cosa no se veía nada bien, tenía una bala alojada en el pulmón.

Endo tenía ganas de llorar, no lo niego. Pero trató de contenerse, tal vez porque estaba yo, tal vez porque quería aparentar una fortaleza que en ese momento no tenía.

Puse una mano en su hombro, haciéndole saber que yo estaba allí, ahora, para acompañarlo. Me miró por un momento sin entender, pero luego me abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar, silenciosa e íntimamente. Sus lágrimas eran de preocupación, de amargura. Suena tonto, pero comencé a sentirme amargo yo también.

Así estuvo un rato, durante el cual yo en ningún momento le negué el abrazo, él necesitaba descargarse un poco.

Cuando se pudo tranquilizar, fue a recepción para ver si ya había pasado algo. La recepcionista no le quiso decir nada. Casi comienza a gritar si no fuera porque lo detuve, entró en desesperación. Me lo llevé afuera. Traté de que volviera a su calma anterior. Él estaba desesperado por saber algo de su madre, si estaba bien, si había mejorado, incluso si había empeorado, pero quería saber algo a toda costa. Me sentí algo vacío, yo ya había olvidado que era aquella preocupación por una madre. Yo ya me había rendido con la mía, sabiendo que nunca dejaría aquella vida que llevaba, y que aún hoy en día lleva.

**– Ya, tranquilo, la chica no te puede decir nada, solo el doctor te puede dar el parte médico –** le dije sabiendo que este era mi último recurso para calmarlo **– dentro de un rato de seguro te avisan de algo. **

**– A mí no, solo a mi padre, yo soy menor de edad todavía, tengo 17… – **dijo pateando a la nada con enojo – **y de seguro que ese tipo ahora está con su amante y ni enterado que mamá está aquí.**

¿Su padre tenía amante? Entonces… su vida no era tan feliz como todos pensábamos… yo siempre creí que él tenía una familia no digo perfecta, pero si más o menos normal. O mejor dicho, tal vez cada sonrisa que él regala es para poder sentirse bien consigo mismo, para poder enfrentar lo que le pasaba realmente.

_No hace falta tener una buena vida para poder sonreír todos los días, es una buena manera de afrontar la vida_

Nos quedamos hasta casi al anochecer, que fue cuando su padre llegó al hospital. Recién ahí Endo pudo saber algo de su madre. Ya estaba mejor por suerte. La hermana menor de Endo - Nanami - me agradeció el hecho de que yo me hubiera quedado con su hermano en todo esto, ella no se sentía bien predispuesta para todo esto. _"No hay porqué agradecer"_ le respondí saludando a Endo y yéndome por fin a mi casa.

.

.

.

Llegué a mi "hogar", todavía tenía tarea de la preparatoria pendiente y, además, tenía que limpiar mi casa. Mejor ni me imaginaba donde podría estar mi mamá en esos momentos.

Me tiré a mi cama cansado, ya era casi medianoche. Aunque me puse a pensar en vez de dormir como quería. Nuevamente volví a mis pensamientos de inferioridad sobre mi amor hacía Endo. Otra vez me volví a sentir un idiota, patético, personaje de novela shoujo.

Tomé mi almohada y comencé a pegarle. Eran puños de impotencia, supongo que esta iba a ser una noche más sin sueño…


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiss!~~ nee, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :D **

* * *

Al día siguiente no me levanté del todo bien: me dolía la cabeza además de que no había dormido nada. Así que preferí no ir a la preparatoria.

A mitad de mañana, mientras ordenaba todo el desastre que había hecho mi madre a la madrugada, me llegó un mensaje de Kidou, preguntándome si sabía dónde estaba Endo. ¿Yo debía saber? Si era Kidou el que estaba en el colegio, no yo. Le dije que capaz que estaba en hospital y le tuve que contar lo de la madre.

**– Eso te hace sumar puntos Fudo… – **dijo Kidou por teléfono en tono de broma, pero yo no estaba para ellas.

**– No digas idioteces, mejor vuelve al salón… **

**– ¡Espera! ¿Vienes al entrenamiento?**

**– No, no me siento bien… chau… – **y sin esperar más el corté la llamada.

¿Es que acaso Kidou tan solo hace bromas en los momentos menos oportunos? Le resté importancia y continué limpiando.

A los minutos, tocaron el timbre, por lo que fui a abrir.

**– Hola Fudo… – **era Endo, quien con una sonrisa un tanto forzada me saludaba.

**– Ho-hola Endo… ven, pasa – **lo invité a entrar corriéndome a un lado de la puerta.

**– Perdón que te venga a molestar a la mañana – **me dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones de la casa – **pero te venía a agradecer que lo de ayer…**

**– ¿Ayer?**

**– Claro, primero me salvaste de que me arrollara un auto, y luego evitaste de que armara un escándalo en la clínica; además de que estuviste ahí acompañándome… – **me dijo con una sonrisa.

**– No-no es nada, ni te hubieras molestado en venir – **le contesté **– Para eso son los amigos ¿No?**

**– ¿Amigos…? Sí, claro – **dijo inmediatamente –** pero igual no estaba de más venir a darte las gracias.**

**– ¿Te molesta que diga que somos amigos? **

**– No, no, ¿cómo crees? Yo… tan solo es que nunca consideré que fuéramos amigos, tu solo te juntas con Kidou, como mucho Sakuma o Genda. Pero por mí no hay problema – **completó otra sonrisa. Al fin de cuentas, tenía toda la razón.

–** Entonces amigos… y dime ¿cómo sigue tu madre? – **le pregunté tratando de llevar a conversación por otro lado que no fuera la molestosa palabra amistad que él creía que estaba bien.

**– Mucho mejor… – **y me empezó a contar como estaba ella. Aparte de decirme también que había vuelto a discutir con su padre.

Nos quedamos alrededor de… no sé… ¿Dos horas? Tal vez… dos horas charlando. Y juro que podía quedarme todo el día charlando con él, o con el simple hecho de verlo más tranquilo que el día de ayer. De no ser porque todavía era capaz de controlarme, me habría sonrojado en algún momento de la conversación.

– **Nee Endo… – **le llamé la atención antes de seguir hablando de otra cosa **– ¿Por qué ayer me preguntaste de quién gustaba? **– yo ya me había quedado intranquilo.

**– Idioteces mías… es que Kazemaru dice que cada vez que estoy con Fuyuppe, tú nos miras como si estuvieras celoso. Por eso quería saber si gustabas de ella. Es que a veces yo soy un poco celoso **– ¿yo? ¿De Fuyuka? que sea mi amiga no significa que me guste…. Y si los miro mal es porque me gusta Endo.

_"No Endo, simplemente que me gustas tú y me lleno de celos cada vez que te veo con ella"_

**– No Endo, Fuyuka es tan solo mi amiga, nada más… **

Luego de un rato, Endo avisó que ya debía irse, era casi mediodía. Le ofrecí quedarse a almorzar. No se pudo negar. Así se quedó conmigo hasta casi las tres de la tarde, cuando ya no lo pude detener, tenía que ir a ver a su madre. Simplemente lo saludé, al día siguiente nos veríamos en la preparatoria.

Y bueno, aquí llega el momento en que yo empiezo con mis dudas existenciales ¿Verdad? Donde empiezo a pensar… _"Endo nunca me va a amar porque estoy enfermo…"_ pero no…

Cuando Endo se fue, me sentí feliz. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que ahora éramos de verdad amigos, de que ahora yo podría contar con él, de que, ahora, no era TAN lejana aquella ilusión de que me correspondiera, ahora era solo lejana…

_Eso de sentir que no todo va tan mal se llama esperanza, debes tenerla desde un principio…_

Ya no me hacía sentir mal el hecho de haberme enamorado de él. Porque estaba empezando a entender por qué lo amaba: porque era una buena persona, era feliz, era perfecto… bueno, tal vez no era completamente perfecto, pero era perfecto para mí. Aunque ya estaba comenzando a volar muy alto con aquello. Aún así, nadie -en ese momento- me podía quitar esa estúpida sonrisa mía de la cara.

_Si soñar es gratis… ¿Por qué no permitirse soñar con algo imposible? _

Tal vez yo de a poco podría empezar a lograr que él me tomara cariño. No digo que me amara, pero sí que me tomara como un verdadero amigo de su confianza. Con eso a mí me bastaba completamente. Yo, siendo su amigo, estaba completamente lleno, ya podría dormir tranquilo, no tendría esos ataques de rabia en cualquier momento ni esas tontas depresiones. Todo empezaba a acomodarse en mi cabeza y estar con él ya no me causaba tantas molestias. Endo me estaba cambiando sin saberlo. Y se lo agradecí de todo corazón…

_A eso también se le llama felicidad. Es difícil de conseguir, pero vale la pena_

Así pasaron un par de semanas. Realmente Endo y yo estábamos más tiempo junto. Y me gustaba. Ya sé, ya sé, soné como tontita enamorada, pero realmente ya no me ofende pensar eso. Su madre ya estaba mejor, hasta el alta le habían dado hacía unas semanas.

Varias veces se me había cruzado por la cabeza decirle lo que sentía a Endo, pero al momento me acobardaba. Todavía tenía miedo de que me viera como un enfermo. Me conformé con simplemente tenerlo como amigo. Pero en una parte de mí, aquello no era suficiente aún. Mejor así, todo tranquilo…

_Pero en alguna parte, esa amistad no te hace del todo feliz_

Kidou me reprendía varias veces por no querer hablar con Endo sobre el tema. Pero si yo ya tenía una buena amistad… ¿para qué arruinarla con algo que él no me correspondería? ¿De qué valía confesar un amor que él no entendería? De nada. Yo era feliz así, y así me quedaría.

**– ¿Pero cómo sabes que no te corresponde si nunca te has confesado? – **me enfrentó Kidou.

**– Primero, es más que imposible que sea homosexual ¿Acaso tú lo eres? – **Kidou me miró feo **– Segundo, tiene novia. Y tercero, realmente la ama. – **y esa frase me dolió en el alma, pero era la verdad y la tenía que enfrentar.

**– ¿Y qué? **

**– Kidou…**

**– Bueno, tienes las de perder, ya sé… ¡Pero yo solo quería darte ánimos! – **Me dijo Kidou apoyándose en mi hombro – **soy tu amigo y no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente… **

**– Eso lo tengo claro – **le contesté riendo tratando de terminar de cambiarme en los vestuarios del club de fútbol.

Volví a mi casa pensando en aquello que me había dicho Kidou, no, era casi imposible que Endo realmente sintiera algo por mí más fuerte que amistad.

Mientras hacía la tarea del instituto, sentí el timbre.

Apenas abrí la puerta, Endo se me tiró en brazos. Fue una reacción bastante extraña de él. Lo sentí angustiado. Pude escuchar unas lágrimas…

**– No debería llorar por Fuyuppe, no se lo merece… Aún así lo tengo que hacer o reventaré. Y tú eres el único al que puedo recurrir ahora… – **me dijo mientras trataba de hacerlo entrar a mi casa.

**– ¿Qué pasó…? – **le pregunté.

– **Me engañó…**


	3. Chapter 3

**– ¿Cómo que te engañó? – **pregunté por demás de enojado. Lo hice entrar y sin romper el abrazo, nos dirigí al sillón del living.

**– Pues sí… la vi a la salida del colegio con Tsunami… – **me dijo rompiendo el abrazo, sentándose.

Endo levantó un poco la cara y pude notar que tenía los ojos hinchados y colorados, había llorado bastante antes de venir a mi casa. Me preocupé y bastante. Pero más me enojé ¡¿Es que acaso Fuyuka no sabe de lo que se pierde? ¡¿Es que a esa chica no le funcionaba la última neurona que quedaba en su cabecita?

**– ¿Tsunami? ¿No que él estaba en Okinawa? – **pregunté teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que hablé con esa palmera con patas, él estaba en su querida playa.

**– No, hace unos días vino a Inazuma… Yo siempre supe que se llevaban bien… pero tampoco para tanto. **– Me dijo mirando el techo – **soy un completo inepto. **

**– No, la inepta es ella por no darse cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo. Es una tonta por meterse con Tsunami siendo que salía contigo. **– Le dije enojado, sin medir mis palabras – **cualquier otra persona dentro de sus cabales no te dejaría ir…**

**– ¿Eh? Ya que tanto, me engañó y listo… ¿Para qué le voy a dar más vueltas al asunto? – **Contestó recargándose en el sillón – **sea quién sea el inepto… me engañó y punto. **

Me dolió verlo así de triste. No sabía qué hacer, si abrazarlo o simplemente tratar de animarlo con palabras.

**– Bueno, al fin de cuentas todo esto quiere decir que no te merece – **le dije como quién quiere la cosa – **es mejor para ti. Hay personas mucho mejores que Fuyuka en este mundo, lo siento por ella… Pero tú eres mucho para ella. **

Me miró asombrado de mis palabras. Me di cuenta de que quedé como un perfecto celoso que tan solo decía "¡Fíjate en mí! ¡Fíjate en mí!". Me paré rápidamente, tratando de que viese el pequeño sonrojo que molestaba a mis mejillas.

**– ¿Quieres un café? – **le pregunté _"¿O acaso quieres que te demuestre que yo puedo ser mucho mejor que Fuyuka para ti…?" _pensé sin descaro lamentablemente.

Ay dios, soy un completo bocón. No debería haber hecho ni dicho nada. ¿Cómo le voy a decir todo eso? Me sentí avergonzado. Pero es que simplemente no me resistí. ¿Y cómo hacerlo si tienes a la persona que amas a tu lado con esa carita triste…? ¿Es que no hubieran hecho lo mismo que yo? Repito, simplemente dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, yo no soy de pensar mucho lo que hago…

_Esos son celos… cuando uno está enamorado suelen aparecer seguido…_

Volví mi vista para atrás, Endo estaba recostado en el sillón, parecía tratar de convencerse de lo que le había pasado. Me acerqué con dos tazas y le entregué su café.

– **Gracias – **musitó volviéndose a sentar.

_"Te amo… te prometo que yo nunca te lastimaría como lo hizo Fuyuka…" _pensé, pero simplemente me lo guardé para mí mismo. No sabía cuando iba a tener el valor de decírselo…

.

.

.

Entre una cosa y otra, logré levantarle el ánimo a Endo, quién ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Eran las diez de la noche y nosotros seguíamos charlando animosamente.

**– ¿Quieres algo de comer? – **le pregunté al escuchar un pequeño rugido de su estómago.

**– Luego de que me respondas quién te gusta… – **me volvió a exigir **– ¡Dale! ¿Qué te cuesta decirme quién te gusta? ¿Acaso no somos amigos? **

–** Nadie Endo, ya te lo dije… **– dije algo nervioso.

**– ¿Y por qué te sonrojas? – **me preguntó picándome una mejilla.

**– Pu-pues porque… porque me… me pongo ne-nervioso c-con ese tipo de pre-preguntas… – **le respondí desviando la vista, rogándole a dios que a Endo se le fuera esa idea.

**– Por favor… – **me pidió.

_"Es ahora o nunca…" _ pensé tratando de levantar la vista.

**– ¿A ti…? digo… ¿afectaría en algo nuestra relación si te digo que soy…? – **y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase escuché como alguien tocaba ansiosamente el timbre.

De malas, me levanté del sillón ¡Una vez que había tomado el coraje suficiente para decirle lo que sentía, un tonto timbre me interrumpe!

Apenas abría la puerta, se me lanzó alguien llorando. Definitivamente, hoy yo hacía de pañuelo.

**– Fudo… Fudo… Mamoru me… Mamoru me pegó… – **me dijo ni más ni menos que la dichosa Fuyuka.

Tragué saliva, intenté no gritarle que no me mintiera. Y sobre todas las cosas, rogué porque a Endo no se le ocurriera venir a ver quién era. Me separé de Fuyuka y vi como lloraba desconsoladamente. Que me perdone, pero yo le creo un millón de veces más a Endo que a ella.

**– Y ve a la jefatura de policías, no vengas a mi casa – **le respondí.

**– ¡Es que tu eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Aparte tengo miedo! –** gritó ella provocando que Endo viniera a ver qué pasaba.

No sé qué diantres pasó por la cabeza de Fuyuka al ver a Endo en mi casa. Lo único que sé, es que cuando me di cuenta, Fuyuka me estaba besando.

Mi vida se desmoronó abajo al darme cuenta como Endo se iba de mi casa completamente enojado. Me separé como pude de Fuyuka e intenté ver hacía donde se había ido mi amigo. No lo pude localizar.

Volví a mi casa hecho furias.

**– ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Fuyuka? ¡Contestame maldita sea! – **le grité enojado. Esa chiquilla me había arruinado literalmente la vida.

**– Yo… yo hace mucho que estoy enamorada de ti… **– me dijo **– hoy, a la salida de la preparatoria, Tsunami me besó. Mamoru se enojó y me pegó diciendo que yo era solo de él. Te juro que no vi que estaba acá… sino no hubiera hecho nada **– me dijo entre lágrimas. Y no sé si estaba fingiendo o me estaba diciendo la verdad.

Pero Endo nunca, nunca en su vida le levantaría la mano a una chica, menos a Fuyuka que es su mejor amiga de la infancia. Definitivamente Fuyuka mentía.

Yo tampoco sabía que debía hacer. Endo de seguro creía que yo era un traidor. Y Fuyuka debía de creer que yo le correspondería.

**– Fuyuka, sé perfectamente que Endo no te pegó. Él nunca haría eso. Y con respecto a Tsunami, eso no es problema mío. Y también sé que viste a Endo y por eso me besaste. – **le dije abriendo la puerta para como señal para que se fuera **– Te voy a dejar en claro las cosas: yo no te amo… ni siquiera me gustas. Lo siento por ti… pero creo que estás llegando muy bajo… **

**– Estás equivocado… tú no conoces a Mamoru – **me dijo caminando a la puerta, haciendo todavía el papel de perrito abandonado.

**– Creo que es al revés, tú dijiste cualquier cosa de Endo sin conocerlo. Él nunca en su vida lastimaría a una mujer, y menos a una que quiere tanto… **– le dije casi empujándola **– perdóname si no es así… pero yo le creo más a Endo… perdón. **

Y cerré la puerta apenas se fue.

Traté de llamar desesperadamente a Endo. Y no me atendía y no me atendía. Me daba el contestador automático. Casi estrello el celular contra la pared de la rabia que tenía.

Hacía unos pocos minutos yo estaba a punto de declarármele a Endo… y ahora este siquiera me quería hablar. Me odiaba.

Sentí ganas de estrellarme yo contra la pared, a ver si, con suerte, el golpe me hacía olvidar todo este problema.

* * *

shadowblade1516: no, no! yo no permitiría que a Mamo-kun le pase algo! xDD Ya, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Me tiré en mi cama rendido completamente ¿Para qué seguir intentando localizarlo? Si total estaba complemente enojado. Y no, no me puse a blasfemar a la vida o a pegarle a la almohada como un desquiciado diciendo "¡Que mala es mi suerte!". Tan solo… tan solo cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir, no quería ni pensar en lo que me había pasado hoy. Simplemente dejaría las cosas como estaban. ¿Qué gracia tenía seguir preocupándome por algo estúpido? ¡Yo no siento nada por Fuyuka! Y Endo me tendría que creer.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente… pues bueno, al día siguiente Endo siquiera me habló. No me miró, no me registró. Nada.  
Y yo veía ahí como Fuyuka hacía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kidou me preguntó que había pasado con Endo y ella. Le conté todo entre refunfuños.

**– ¿Esa chica es tarada o es idea mía? –** me preguntó enojado mientras íbamos al club de futbol.

**– Realmente creo que le falla la última neurona que le quedaba… –** le dije medio ido.

Llegamos al club pero estaba cerrado. Allí estaba Otonashi sentada en la puerta.

**– ¿Qué pasó? – **preguntamos ambos.

**– Endo todavía no llegó y es él el que tiene las llaves del club… – **nos dijo.

**– Ah, ten… yo tengo unas copias… –** dijo Kidou sacando de la mochila un juego de llaves y entregándoselos a su hermana.

Ya dentro, Kidou recibió un mensaje de Endo: **"Hoy no entreno… no me siento bien"**.

Definitivamente me sentí culpable, de seguro Endo no me quería ver ni en figurita. De seguro pensaba que, todo lo que yo le había dicho, simplemente había sido porque me gustaba Fuyuka. Y hablando del rey de roma…

**– Hola Fudo – **saludó como si nada la inepta de Fuyuka.

Simplemente le di la espalda y me fui a hablar con Kidou por ahí. La veía y le empezaría a gritar de todo. Todavía tenía la espina por lo que le había hecho a Endo.

Empezamos a entrenar en el campo. Está demás decir que yo no pude concentrarme en todo el entrenamiento ¿Verdad? Ni un pase, ni un regateo, ni nada. Y no hablemos si es que miraba a Fuyuka, los pases que daba eran capaces de agujerear a los chicos.

**– Oye Fudo, será mejor que salgas. No creo que sea lo mejor que sigas entrenando –**me dijo Kidou casi echándome del campo. Simplemente me senté en la banca al lado de Otonashi.

.

.

.

Antes de que terminara el entrenamiento apareció Nanami, la hermana de Endo, hecha furias. Agarró a Fuyuka de la muñeca y le dio una merecida cachetada en la mejilla.

**– No se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermano, porque yo misma te voy a matar ¿Entiendes nenita? –** dijo Nanami enojada.

**– Tu hermano es un completo idiota… – **determinó Fuyuka dejando asombrado a toda la concentración. Se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando apaciblemente, como si nada hubiese pasado.  
Nanami no era capaz de tranquilizarse, comenzó a blasfemar como nadie se espera de una jovencita de 16 años.

**– Nanami, tienes que tranquilizarte un poco…. – **me atreví a decirle.

**– ¡Y tú, cierra la boca tarado! ¡No tienes mucho que decir! –** me gritó y simplemente cerré mi boca. Esa chica tenía bastante razón – **¡Creí que de verdad eras el amigo de Mamoru!**

Y esa simple frase me dolió hasta en lo más recóndito de mí ser.  
Haruna se la llevó, logrando tranquilizarla.  
**– No deberías haber permitido que te hablara así… – **dijo Goenji.  
**– No Goenji, déjala, tiene razón… –** suspiré cansado.  
No tenía razón discutir con ella. Yo estaba enojado, pero sabía que la chica tenía razón…  
Simplemente tomé mi mochila y me fui de ahí.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegué a mi casa y me recosté en el sillón, me dolía bastante los problemas "El estrés" diría Kidou.  
Me dormí, pero me desperté por el ruido de mi celular, era Kidou llamándome. Me pidió que fuera a ver a Endo, que Nanami estaba preocupada por él. Según lo que me dijo que amigo, Endo estaba encerrado en su cuarto sin hablarle a Goenji ni a Kidou, ni siquiera a Nanami. ¿Por qué diantres me llamaban a mí si yo estaba peleado con él?  
**– Ahora no puedo Kidou, tengo que hacer un montón de cosas…  
– ¿Es que no entiendes que hace más de dos horas que Endo no responde? Está encerrado en su cuarto… tú eres al único que, creemos, le va a responder –** me gritó Kidou, se lo escuchaba enojado.  
**– ¡A mí es a la última persona a la cual quiere ver, inepto! –** le contesté por demás de molesto.  
**– ¡Vienes o te iremos a buscar con Kidou y te traeremos a rastras! Tú eliges… –** me gritó Goenji que le había quitado el celular a Kidou seguramente.  
**– Ya voy… – **respondí cortando la llamada.  
Me cambié el uniforme del instituto y de mala manera me encaminé a la casa de Endo.  
No terminaba de entender que bien lo podía hacer a Endo verme. Si casi me odiaba, y Nanami me lo había dejado más que claro. Y si estaba encerrado en su cuarto, verme le haría mucho peor… ¡Goenji y Kidou son los mejores amigos de él! Yo tan solo lo haría enojar más de lo que estaba. Y ese pensamiento me hacía sentir más miserable todavía.

.

.

Nanami me mataba con la mirada, Kidou tenía una sonrisa de triunfo por haber logrado que yo fuera a lo de Endo… y Goenji me miraba con más odio que Nanami. _"Trágame tierra"_ era mi pensamiento constantemente.  
**– Goenji se tiene que ir… Kidou también y yo no tengo tiempo para ver qué diablos le dirás a mi hermano… ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué demonios estás aquí…! –** Dijo Nanami enojada **– pero por tu propio bien, más te vale que no le hagas nada a Mamoru ¿Bien? **  
**– Está bien… –** musité sin mirarla, yo tampoco era un asesino serial ni un pervertido violador, no tendría por qué desconfiar tanto de mí. Goenji y Nanami se fueron y Kidou antes de hacerlo, se acercó a mí y dijo:  
**– No le hagas caso, está preocupada por su hermano… pero de verdad, no te mandes ninguna gansada por favor… **  
Kidou se fue también y yo me preguntaba qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de esos tres al obligarme a hablar con Endo. Todo era plan de Kidou seguramente… y los otros dos habían sido influenciados por el imbécil ese.  
Tomé aire y golpeé la puerta del cuarto de Endo. Una, dos, cuatro, seis, siete veces… A la octava vez ni siquiera golpeé, entre directamente. A mí no me gusta esperar.  
**– ¿Y cuál es el milagro de tu presencia? –** me preguntó Endo sin siquiera mirarme, estaba en su escritorio, haciendo la tarea supongo.  
**– Ni que yo quisiera venir, Goenji y Kidou me han obligado… Nanami está preocupada por ti –** le respondí. De verdad me dolía verlo así, sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada.  
No esperé a que me invitara y me senté en su cama, al fin de cuentas, si no hacia algo, Nanami era capaz de matarme.  
Endo seguía escribiendo en la carpeta, desviando la vista eventualmente hacía su libro para checar algunas cosas. Y yo tan solo lo miraba embobado.  
¿Qué podía hacer?  
¿Hablarle? Me mandaría al demonio  
¿Irme? La que me mandaría al demonio sería Nanami.  
¿Obligarle a hablar? No, no iba a llegar a tanto.  
**– Sería mejor que te fueras a tu casa, ya es de noche y está lloviendo – **dijo casi de la nada, aún con la vista en su carpeta. Pero no se movía, estaba mirando simplemente la carpeta, usándola como excusa para no mirarme a mí.  
**– Dime que te molesto y me voy, no hace falta que me eches de esa manera –** dije parándome y estirándome un poco. **– Nos vemos mañana en el colegio.  
– Perdón… **– musitó casi en voz baja.  
Quedé estático en la puerta de su cuarto. ¿Yo había oído bien? Lentamente me di la vuelta  
**– Soy un idiota, sé perfectamente que no tienes nada con Fuyuka. Tan solo que ver cómo te besaba… me dio rabia. Demasiada rabia. –** admitió apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, escondiendo su cara entre ellos. Suspiró y luego continuó hablando **– No sé si me dolió que ella haya besado a alguien enfrente de mí, o porque fue a ti justamente a quién besó. No sé si me entiendes.  
– Creo… **  
Le dolía porque Fuyuka me había besado a mí, enfrente de él. Un momento, ¿Le dolió que Fuyuka me besara? ¿O le dolería si cualquier chica me besara? No, estoy volando demasiado alto… Él había dicho que no sabía si le molestaba que me haya besado a mí porque soy su amigo, nada más...  
**– Entonces… ¿Me…? –** llegó a decir Endo.  
**– Yo no me podría llamar amigo tuyo si no te perdonara… aparte es comprensible que te hayas sentido así – **dije con una sonrisa.  
Endo se dio la vuelta, parecía que unas pequeñas lágrimas querer salir, pero tan solo me regaló una de sus infaltables sonrisas.  
**– Tonto, no me digas que ibas a llorar –** dije divertido** – ya está todo bien… ¿O no? **  
**– Si… todo bien… **

.

.

Era bueno volver a verlo sonreír, hablarme y mirarme sin rencor alguno. Yo me sentía bastante aliviado al respeto de todo.

_⌠Esa simple sonrisa fue capaz de alivianar tu carga…⌡_

**– ¿De verdad te irás caminando? – **me volvió a preguntar Endo antes de irme.  
**– Si… son seis cuadras nada más… –** sonreí abriendo la puerta.  
**– Pero está lloviendo a cántaros, y te podés resfriar –** me volvió a advertir mi amado amigo.  
¿Y qué quería que hiciera si llovía? Yo no podía parar la lluvia, y debía estar en mi casa rápido porque de seguro mi madre estaría por llegar del "trabajo". Y si yo no estoy, esa señora realmente es un peligro.  
Pero si Endo me seguía poniendo esa sonrisa preocupada, yo me quedaba con mucho gusto y sin oponerme.  
Atiné a hablar, pero Endo me ganó.  
**– Entonces llamó a un taxi, así de paso, llegás más rápido. –** me ofreció Endo.  
Toqué mi bolsillo, yo había salido así no más de mi casa, no agarré ni mi celular ni mi billetera.  
**– No, deja, me iré caminando… – **disimulé, no le iba a decir que me había quedado sin plata.  
**– ¿De verdad? –** Volvió a interrogarme, asentí con la cabeza** – está bien… – **musitó rendido.  
**– Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en el instituto… –** lo saludé y me fui de su casa.  
Por suerte él no me vio cuando salí de su casa, porque me hubiera pegado un gran grito por quedarme debajo de la lluvia como lo hice.  
Yo tenía una gran sonrisa que nadie podía quitarme, eran demasiadas mis ilusiones, era demasiada mi felicidad. No sé porqué, ni me importaba… No sabía si había sido el hecho de arreglar las cosas con Endo, o fuera lo que fuera. Mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja… tan solo sabía que está feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Y así pasaron los días… Días y días… digamos que ya había pasado más de la mitad del año y tres meses desde la separación de Endo con Fuyuka.

Nada nuevo que contar, más allá de que Kidou era algo patético; trataba de todos los modos posibles para que Endo y yo pasáramos tiempo juntos, ya sea haciendo tarea o simplemente entrenando.

**– ¿Por qué lo haces? –** le pregunté a Kidou mientras íbamos del instituto a mi casa para realizar un trabajo práctico.

**– Mmm… a ver Fudito de mi alma si me entiendes, si pasas más tiempo con Endo, mayores son tus posibilidades de que él comience a sentir algo por ti… – **me dijo Kidou con una sonrisa, picándome una mejilla.

**– Kidou, si se enamora o no, tú no lo podrás decidir haciendo que pasemos tiempo juntos. Lamento decir que el amor no se maneja así **– le respondí quitándole el dedo de mi mejilla – **aparte, no sé si Endo ya ha podido olvidar a Fuyuka… **

**– Eres un maldito amargado – **refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

Reí un poco y aceleré mi paso, obligándolo a caminar más rápido a Kidou. Llegamos a mi casa, el pobre de mi amigo estaba casi con la lengua afuera.

Nos instalamos en el living, pero empecé a escuchar algunos ruidos raros de la cocina. Gritos para ser precisos.

**– ¡Tú no eres mi hijo Takeshi! – **escuché el grito de mi madre, mezclado entre una rabia y tristeza.

**– ¡Di lo que se antoje mujer, pero recuerda que esta casa es mía! Y si a mí se me antoja pasar el mis dos semanas de vacaciones aquí, lo voy a hacer. Que no te quepa la menor duda – **gritó una voz masculina. A decir verdad, era muy parecida a la de mi desaparecido hermano mayor Takeshi.

**– ¡Haz lo que quieras! – **gritó mi madre y salió de la cocina hecha furias. Creo que ni siquiera notó que estábamos Kidou y yo. Simplemente se fue de la casa con un fuerte portazo.

Inmediatamente m encaminé a la cocina.

**– ¡Hola hermanito! – **me dijo un joven tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa.

Pestañeé un par de veces ¿Realmente él era mi hermano mayor? ¿El Takeshi mismo que hace dos años se fue de mi casa apenas tuvo 18 años? Mmm…

**– No me mires así, tu madre se enojó conmigo… **

**– ¿Por qué no he tenido noticia tuya en dos años? ¿Es que acaso te parece divertido que tu hermano menor no sepa ni dónde estás? – **le dije enojado, cruzándome de brazos.

**– Digamos que tuve una buena vida en Italia… Mira – **dijo con una sonrisa y sacó una remera de uno de sus bolsos que estaban en el suelo. **– Tu hermanito ha tenido fama en el exterior…**

**– ¡¿Qué? – **exclamé al ver que era una camiseta de un famoso equipo italiano con el número 10 y la inscripción "Fudo". **–Takeshi, has… ¿Has jugado en el exterior y yo no he enterado? **

**– ¿Qué puedo decir? Eres algo torpe muchas veces. Jugué en las inferiores, y pude ascender hasta donde estoy ahora. – **Me explicó apoyándose en mi hombro. **– Pero me he tomado dos semanas de vacaciones para venir a verte. **

Yo no me lo podía creer. Takeshi, hermano desaparecido, de 20 años en ese momento. Excelente delantero, desastroso con el estudio (tan solo porque quiere). Un simple niño bonito pero astuto.

Bufé y caminé al living, donde Kidou no entendía ni una sola palabra. Le expliqué todo. Luego de unos minutos de charla, yo me quedé mirando como Takeshi y Kidou se llevaban de lo mejor y yo ahí como si estuviese pintado.

En toda la noche, no pude terminar mi tarea. Esos dos se quedaron hablando, riendo… ¡Hasta parecía que Takeshi ni era mi hermano! Le di poca importancia, yo tampoco estaba muy de humor para charlar. Me largué a mi cuarto.

Me tiré en mi cama y de a poco me fui durmiendo. Estaba muy cansado…

.

Me desperté, era de noche aún, así que supuse que no había pasado mucho después de todo. Sentí un bulto a mi lado. Mientras trataba de despabilarme, noté que era… ¿Endo?

**– ¿E-Endo? –** pregunté consternado sentándome de golpe en la cama.

**– Mmm, ya despertaste mi amor –** me dijo con una sonrisa y besándome la comisura de los labios.

Lo miré fijamente y no evité sonrojarme al verlo sin camisa y todo despeinado.

Estábamos en la misma cama. Él me miraba fijamente, pero siempre con su hermosa sonrisa.

**– Te amo… –** me dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Me derretí en todo el sentido de la palabra. Él se sentó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme. ¡Tiempo! ¡Tiempo! Yo… yo no sabía ni donde estaba parado. Sus manos me despojaron de mi remera y poco a poco sus besos fueron más salvajes. No hice más que corresponderle. No entendía nada pero preferí aprovechar. Ya luego las explicaciones.

Y de repente… me desperté agitado por todo eso… Estaba sudando… Había sido tan solo un sueño, no sé si bueno, no sé si malo, pero un simple sueño al fin. Fijé mi vista en mi celular, eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Suspiré aún algo agitado. No tuve más opción que irme a dar una ducha de agua bien fría debido a las consecuencias de aquel erótico sueño.

Era la primera vez, sin mentir, que tenía esa clase de sueños con Endo. Admito haber soñado con él, pero no de "esa" forma. Mientras me duchaba me sentía un completo pervertido.

Cuando salí, fui a la sala. Mi querido amigo estaba durmiendo en el sillón. Tan solo me volví a recostar, aunque no pude conciliar el sueño en todo lo que restó de la noche.

Me quedé pensando. ¿Y en qué más puede ser? En Endo obviamente.

Pero esta vez fue distinto. No me puse a chillar ni nada por lo parecido. Me puse a pensar una buena forma de declarármele sin que sonara raro.

Y era la verdad, gracias a aquel sueño que no sé que provocó en mí, decidí declararle mi amor a Endo. Yo ya no podía esconderlo más…

.

Me levanté a las corridas, ya que me había dormido. Por ende, levanté a Kidou a almohadazos e inmediatamente partimos al colegio.

Llegamos al salón dos segundos antes de que tocara el timbre de entrada.

La hora pasó normal.

**– Ey, ¿Qué se quedaron haciendo anoche que hoy llegaron tan tarde? – **preguntó Goenji algo divertido sentado en una mesa, ya en el recreo.

**– No te lo imaginas… – **respondió Kidou con una sonrisa pervertida en broma.

Los tres comenzamos a reír.

**– Ay, la pasamos genial ¿No mi amor? – **volvió a jugar Kidou riendo.

Volvimos a reír los tres. De la nada, llegó Endo.

**– Ya, ya, déjense de su romance de manga yaoi – **dijo Endo tratando de disimular una pequeña sonrisa. Inmediatamente, me acercó un sobre celeste.

**– ¿Y esto es…? – **pregunté tomando la carta.

**– Me lo dio una compañera de Nanami, es para ti. – **dijo mi amigo algo serio.

No pude más que abrir la carta y ponerme a leerla en voz alta.

Me sorprendió mucho lo que había allí dentro. Era de una chica llamada Megumi. Decía que ella no podía seguir más con un tonto secreto, que estaba enamorada de mí. Que no lo tomara mal, simplemente le dijera si era correspondida o no. Y si la respuesta era negativa, que simplemente no la tratara mal.

Me pareció tierna la chica, se me había declarado de esa manera. Sonreí y guardé la carta, ya luego tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas con ellas.

**– ¿Qué harás? – **me preguntó Kidou en un tono que parecía bastante molesto.

**– Nada, ¿Qué quieres que haga? – **le respondí levantándome de hombros.

**– Pero algo tienes que hacer, mira si ella se llega a ilusionar – **dijo Endo con casi la misma cara que Kidou.

**– Nadie dijo que yo no le correspondía – **les dije a los dos dejándolos sorprendidos.

**– Endo, Endo… acompáñame al quiosco – **dijo Goenji algo nervioso y le susurró algo en el oído a Endo.

**– Lo siento… – **le respondió Endo a Goenji cambiando su faceta preocupada por una sonrisa nerviosa **– Si, vamos… **

Y yo quedé ahí, con cara de bobo. No entendía realmente la reacción de mis amigos. Kidou que se molestaba, Endo que también lo hacía, y Goenji como que estaba corrigiendo a Endo en algo. Definitivamente, esa gente sabe algo que yo no, o tienen un gran secreto…

El resto de las horas no me pude concentrar en nada. No sé porqué…

En todo el día, no pude hablar con Endo como yo lo tenía planeado hacer desde la noche anterior, lo que es igual a que no me declaré.

Noté a Kidou un poco distante, realmente parecía algo molesto conmigo. No supe cual era la razón de su molestia.

Ya de vuelta del colegio, íbamos Endo, Kidou y yo hablando tranquilamente, hasta que así como así salió el tema de la carta que me habían dado en la mañana.

No es que me incomodó del todo lo que ocurría, eso de que la chica me dejara esa carta de amor, me hace darme cuenta de que soy terriblemente patético. Lo único que hacen es demostrarme de que soy un cobarde. Yo ni siquiera había podido decirle a Endo que lo amaba como lo había previsto... Soy un idiota...

**– Oye Fudo... ¿Qué te pasa? Andas distraído... –** me dijo Endo tocándome el hombro.

**– Nada, no te preocupes... Estoy perfecto –** le respondí volviendo a la realidad.

**– lo que pasa es que Fudo no sabe a quién elegir de todas las chicas que se le declararon... –** me dijo mi "querido y adorado" amigo que se estaba apoyando en mi otro hombro. **– No creas que es la primera vez que le mandan una carta así. Ha tenido cientos.**

Sonreí, Kidou decía la verdad, tengo montones de esas cartas que me han mandado.

Sonará extraño, pero parecía que tanto Endo como Kidou estaban molestos con mis admiradoras. Los noté algo enojados mientras yo leía la carta de en la mañana. Bueno, debería dejar de fantasear y volver a la realidad un rato, al menos hasta que llegue a mi casa.

Llegamos a la esquina de la casa de Endo.

**– Okey, yo me voy, nos vemos mañana. –** y se fue dejándome con aquella duda de los celos fantásticos que quería yo creer.

Caminamos unos metros y yo tomé algo de valor.

**– Kidou, ¿a ti te molestó que todas esas chicas me mandaran cartas? – **pregunté como si nada.

**– Por... ¿por qué preguntás eso? –** me dijo mirando el suelo.

**– Porque fue lo que me pareció, no puedo decir otra cosa... –** admití levantándome de hombros.

Me miró como diciendo "¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?". Luego volvió a bajar la mirada. Largó un suspiro y continuamos nuestro camino.

Así llegamos hasta mi casa. Lo miré para saludarlo, pero me ganó la palabra.

**– No sé por qué Endo se puso así... Lo que sé es que me llené de celos al ver todas esas chicas lindas detrás de ti... Lo siento, pero yo solo quiero que estés conmigo... y ya me he cansado de fingir ser el amigo perfecto… Yo te amo Fudo... –** me dijo y luego me dio un corto beso.

Quise articular palabra alguna, pero él se largó a trote limpio.

¿Kidou estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Cuándo demonios ha pasado eso?


	7. Chapter 7

¿Era verdad lo que estaba pasando? ¿Kidou enamorado de mí? No… debía ser una simple broma. Kidou simplemente no había sido capaz de estar a mí lado por más de que yo estoy completamente enamorado de otra persona. Le debería doler demasiado…

_⌠Tú haces lo mismo con Endo, estás a su lado sin importar el dolor…⌡_

Pero realmente no soy la persona más indicada para criticar algo así, yo hago lo mismo con Endo al fin de cuentas. Pero… en verdad… Kidou tiene más posibilidades de que yo le corresponda que yo mismo con Endo, debido a que a mí ya me gustan los hombres. ¿Por qué, entonces, ayudarme a conquistas a Endo de esa manera tan insistente? ¿Cómo es capaz de aguantar tanto sufrimiento de esa manera sin siquiera decirlo? Ni yo podría tanto verdaderamente…

**– ¡Akio! ¡Ven a comer! –** gritó mi madre desde el comedor.

**– Ya voy mujer, no hace falta que me grites… – **le respondí de mala gana.

Cerré mi libro donde se supone que hacía la tarea y bajé a cenar con mi "familia", que más que familia parece un loquero.

Aún así, me llamó un poco la atención que ella cocinara, usualmente lo hago yo o directamente ninguno de los dos comemos. Supongo que el hecho de que Takeshi viniera le hizo bien, aunque lo niegue una y otra vez.

Ya luego de cenar, me volví a encerrar en mi cuarto para "seguir estudiando". Mentira, me tiré en mi cama a mirar el blanco techo. Sentía una opresión en el pecho. Me sentía mal con Kidou, sentía que él había sido tan buen amigo que debería corresponderle a su amor de una manera u otra, pero las cosas no funcionan así, yo mismo le dije a Kidou que el amor no se podía controlar. Aún así, por un momento me pareció que Kidou había sido tan buen amigo para poder cobrarme todo haciendo que yo lo amara, pero no… Kidou no es de esas personas egoístas.

_⌠Debes pensar en los momentos buenos que pasaste junto a ese amigo ¿De verdad lo crees alguien egoísta?⌡_

**– ¿Akio? ¿Sigues despierto? –** preguntó mi hermano entrando en mi cuarto.

**– Sí… ¿Qué ocurre? –** pregunté despejando un poco esos pensamientos míos, sentándome en la cama.

**– ¿Qué pasó con Kidou? Vi perfectamente hoy en la tarde, cuando te besó… – **dijo mi hermano sentándose en mi escritorio.

Palidecí al escucharlo. Me entró miedo de que dijera algo**. – Me besó, ¿Qué quieres que te diga…? Me besó… no hay de otra. –** le contesté.

**– Pero tú… ¿Qué sientes por él, torpe? – **me preguntó Takeshi.

**– Yo… nada… digo, nada de la forma que él quiere. Yo sí lo quiero… pero como amigo, casi hermano. Yo no lo puedo amar… ¡Agh...! – **grité tirándome para atrás nuevamente a mi cama.

**– ¿Estás confundido? –** me preguntó curioso.

**– No por lo qué pensás… pero sí… estoy confundido… –** le contesté volviéndome a sentar cruzados de brazos. De seguro creía que yo estaba confundido por esa relación hombre con hombre.

**– ¿Y por qué te confundes entonces? –** me volvió a preguntar, observando cada una de mis reacciones.

**– Porque estuvo demasiado tiempo callado… ¡Hace tres años que somos amigos! ¡Y hace tres años que yo le cuento todo lo que siento por otra persona y él me ayuda! ¡Hace tres años que se lo calla y se lo guarda para él solo! – **le dije mientras mi mente maquinaba miles de dolores que le causé a Kidou.

**– ¿Y si te lo hubiera dicho antes? ¿Tú estarías enamorado de él? –** dijo mi hermano parándose.

– **Bueno… lo más probable sería que no… –** le respondí bajando la cabeza.

**– ¿Y entonces? De seguro su amistad se habría desgastado hasta el punto que a él no le hubiera gustado estar a tu lado. A él le habría hecho peor que tú lo supieras… **– me dijo sentándose a mi lado **– ¿Acaso tú no piensas lo mismo? Sé que te sentí culpable ahora, porque piensas que de verdad lo lastimaste mucho… pero tal vez cerró su boca para poder seguir siendo tu amigo.**

**– Pero… él… siempre me ayudó con la persona que me gusta… era más persistente que yo tal vez… ¿no podía simplemente abstenerse? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía… no podía… decírmelo…? – **insistí subiendo mis rodillas, escondiendo mi cabeza en ellas… me sentía mal… muy mal por él. Me sentía terrible.

**– Porque tal vez no podía, no le salían las palabras… ayer, cuando estuvimos hablando, se notaba muy feliz a tu lado. De verdad creo que te ama, pero tal vez… no quería arruinar su amistad contigo. –** me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro. **– Dime, ¿quién es esa persona que te gusta tanto como para no haberlo olvidado en tres años?**

**– Mi capitán… el capitán del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria… Mamoru Endo. – **dije hundiéndome más entre mis piernas.

**– O sea que tú también eres… – **quiso decir, tal vez no le salía la palabra.

**– ¿Homosexual? ¿Gay? Pues sí… supongo… –** le respondí.

**– No tienes por qué avergonzarte…**

**– No lo hago, no te preocupes…**

.

Me levanté de mala manera, era viernes pero ni eso me alegraba. Me sentía pesado… Desayuné también de mala manera, era un mal día para mí. Mi hermano lo notó, pero no abrió la boca, sabía que si lo hacía tal vez mi humor se pusiera peor.

**– Me voy a la preparatoria… Fíjate que mamá se tome las medicinas por favor… – **le pedí, luego de una crisis nerviosa del año pasado, debe tomar unas medicinas. Cuando la dejo sola no se las toma, así que espero que Takeshi logre lo que yo no.

**– Ya, ya… no soy imbécil… –** me dijo dándome mi chaqueta.

Salí de mi casa bajo un cielo nublado, seguramente llovería, pero no tenía ganas de ponerme a buscar mi paraguas. Después de todo, una lluvia no me iba a hacer mal.

A los pocos momento vi como Kidou pasaba por mi lado sin siquiera saludarme. Tenía la cabeza gacha y el paso acelerado. Parecía no querer hablar conmigo. Me molestó eso, pero después de todo lo tenía que respetar ¿No? Vi su espalda alejarse… era como… si… él se alejase de mí… pero como amigo. ¡No! Eran ideas mías simplemente. Kidou tan solo… necesitaba… necesitaba estar solo… necesitaba pensar.

Unas cuadras después me topé con Endo.

**– ¿Y Kidou? – **preguntó mientras caminábamos.

**– Pues… supongo que decidió venir solo a la preparatoria – **respondí haciendo caso omiso a su asombro.

**– Que raro… siempre vienen juntos.**

El resto del camino sucedió sin pena ni gloria. Endo trataba de sacarme conversación y yo solo le respondía con tajantes "sí" o "no". Llegamos al instituto antes de que se largaran las primeras gotas de lluvias. Veía como varios chicos corrían para resguardarse dentro de la preparatoria.

Vi a Kidou. **– Hola… – **nos saludó y pasó de largo como lo había hecho hacía rato conmigo en el camino.

Endo volvió a sorprenderse por la "frialdad", si se puede decir, de Kidou. Y yo me sentía culpable de ella.

**– Por cierto Endo, ¿A la salida podríamos hablar un momento? Quiero… decirte un par de cosas si no te importa –** pregunté algo nervioso.

**– Claro… –** respondió y se fue a su clase.

Ya me había casado de ser un cobarde que no puede decir sus propios sentimientos.

.

Luego de cinco molestas horas de clases, pude salir de esa cárcel que se jacta de enseñarnos.

Busqué con la vista a Endo entre medio de todos aquellos chicos que salían del colegio corriendo, debido a que era viernes o simplemente no se querían mojar con la llovizna que se había largado. Lo encontré charlando con Goenji como siempre.

**– Bueno, yo me voy yendo… no vemos el lunes –** saludó Goenji y se fue.

Yo sonreí nervioso. Pero al parecer Endo también lo estaba… no entendí el porqué del nerviosismo suyo.

– **La verdad Fudo, yo también tengo para decirte unas cosas… – **dijo. Y mi mente empezó a imaginar que deseaba decirme Endo, no se me ocurría nada. **– Pero dime tú primero ¿Qué necesitabas?**

**– De hecho yo… quería… decirte que tú… quiero decir… yo… –** cinco horas tomando coraje y ahora no me salían las palabras de la boca. **– Tú me… me…**

**– ¡Akio…! – **escuché un grito de Kidou que venía corriendo. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de hablar con Endo, se retractó. **–Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. Hablamos más tarde.**

Noté su mirada perdida, triste. Sí, amo a Endo y declararme era lo que quería. Pero realmente no soy tan imbécil como para perder a mi mejor amigo por un tonto malentendido.

**– No interrumpes, ven que contigo necesito hablar primero – **dije tomándolo de un brazo **– creo que mejor hablamos el lunes Endo, adiós.**

Me arrepiento de haber abandonado ese maldito momento de coraje en el cual casi me declaro a Endo. Me sentí idiota, pero a la vez me sentía más idiota de no aclarar las cosas con Kidou. Era algo completamente contradictorio y a la vez molesto. Quería, necesitaba declararme a Endo. Pero a la vez dolía saber que había lastimado a Kidou.

Llegamos a algo que parecía una plaza, pero debido a la llovizna no pasaba de ser un campo con un par de juegos que ahora parecía más que tristes.

Me senté en una banca, poco importaba que estuviera mojada, yo a esas alturas estaba bastante mojado también. Kidou se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

**– ¿Por qué…? –** fue lo único que se me vino a la mente en ese preciso instante. ¿Por qué…?

**– No lo sé Fudo, no le encuentro sentido al amor… lo siento –** me dijo recargándose contra el respaldo de la banca, mirando el cielo seguramente.

**– Sabes que te ocasionaste bastante dolor ¿Verdad? Apoyarme con Endo, decir que te gustaba Touko, aguantarme varias noches con mis penas amorosas… ¿No? –** dije algo apenado de no haberme dado cuenta antes de la situación.

**– ¿Acaso tú no haces lo mismo con Endo? ¿Estar a su lado más allá del dolor que te cause con tal de verle sonreír? Pues lo mismo pasa conmigo. Estoy a tu lado, más allá de que eso me duela mucho más de lo que te imaginas.**

Suspiré sabiendo que tenía toda la maldita razón.

**– Deberías haberte declarado en ese momento. Tenías el coraje de hacerlo… Tal vez el lunes no lo hagas –** me dijo refiriéndose a mi situación con Endo.

**– Eres un estúpido… –** susurré algo enojado, pero tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

**– Tú también… –** me dijo con media sonrisa falsa.

**– Lo sé…**

Él se levantó y se puso frente a mí mirándome fijamente.

**– Fudo, te propondré un trato –** dijo inmediatamente.

**– ¿Eh? ¿Un… trato? – **no entendía eso de un "trato". No me imaginaba que podía llegar a ser en estas circunstancias.

**– Así es. Dame… un mes… tan solo un mes… Dame un mes a tu lado, siendo tu pareja. Te prometo que si en ese tiempo no comienzas a sentir algo por mí, yo mismo me haré a un lado y trataré de olvidarme de ti. –** dijo seriamente, serio como pocas veces lo he visto.

**– No, definitivamente no –** dije cruzándome de brazos.

**– ¿Por qué? –** preguntó enojado.

**– Te lastimaría demasiado. –** alegué.

**– O me haría muy feliz. Es el mismo riesgo… El "no" ya lo tengo. Déjame luchar por "sí". ¿Acaso no puedo luchar para que me ames? –** Dijo apoyando sus manos en mis hombros **– Fudo, tengo la determinación a hacer que te enamores de mí, cosa que tú no has tenido con Endo. Sabes perfectamente que si empiezas a sentir algo por mí, ambos saldremos beneficiados de todo eso.**

No, no y no. Si estoy enamorado de Endo, estoy enamorado de Endo. No me va a poder cambiar en tan solo un mes. Eso lo lastimaría… y yo lo sabía perfectamente. No me permitiría a mí mismo lastimar a Kidou de esa manera.

**– No puedo Kidou… no… simplemente no… no puedo… no quiero – **dije tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas para explicárselo**. – Te lastimaré.**

**– ¡Pero va a ser millones de veces mejor intentarlo! ¿Te crees que a mí no me jode ver cómo te creas falsas ilusiones? ¿Te parece que a mí no me molesta ver como suspiras por un Endo que no te da cabida? ¡Pues yo ya he dejado de ser el amigo bueno!** – me gritó, noté que tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Se fregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y volvió a abrir la **boca – No te creas que yo soy como tú. ¡Yo sí voy a pelear por lo que quiero! No me quedaré de brazos cruzados.**

**– ¡Pues no quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Porque por más esfuerzos que hagas, mi corazón ya le pertenece a Endo! Y no te creas que no haya intentado olvidarlo… pero si no lo he podido hacer en todo este tiempo ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú podrás en un mes? **– le dije casi harto, él era conmigo todo lo que yo quería ser con Endo.

**– Ese un idiota… más que eso ¡Eres un viejo amargado! Porque es de viejo amargado no darse otra oportunidad. –** me dijo más enojado aún.

**– ¿Sabés? Lo pensaré. Si eso te deja más tranquilo, lo pensaré y el lunes te respondo ¿Quieres? –** le dije con fin de que se callara un poco.

**– Al fin dices algo que valga la pena –** bufó **– Nos vemos el lunes. **


	8. Chapter 8

Llegué a mi casa completamente empapado y perdido entre mis pensamientos. Kidou me había puesto un límite de tiempo para decidir algo que ya era más que obvio para mí, y aún así, me confundía una y otra vez… ¿Hacer lo que me decía el corazón o la cabeza…? Mi corazón me casi obligaba a hacerle entender a Kidou que yo nunca podía sentir ese tipo de amor por él. Y en cambio mi cabeza decía que aceptar la propuesta de Kidou me serviría para poder dejar de amar a Endo y aparte se lo debía a Kidou por la amistad que me había brindado. Pero ambas razones lastimarían a alguien… y ese alguien siempre terminaba siendo Yutto.

_⌠Por una vez deberías ser verdaderamente egoísta y pensar en lo que tú quieres realmente⌡_

Mientras buscaba algo para poder alivianar mi hambre, Takeshi se acercó preocupado a mí y se sentó en la mesa donde yo me estaba por sentar a hacer mi tarea.

**– Mamá se acaba de ir con un tipo, en un auto bastante caro por cierto… – **dijo.

**– No te preocupes, lo hace todos los fines de semana. Se va el viernes por la tarde y llega el domingo a la misma hora. No tengo la más remota idea de adonde va ni con quién. – **le dije tomando una manzana. **– En estos dos años mamá estuvo haciendo no muy buenas amistades… Que no te asombre si llega con algún golpe por favor. O si tiene los ojos rojos… Eso es lo que provocan "sus amigos". **– completé ya rendido con el tema de mi madre con respecto a eso. **– Será una señora respetable de lunes a viernes… pero los fines de semana se deschabara… **

**– ¿De verdad…? ¿Y no has tratado de averiguar quiénes son…? – **preguntó preocupado.

**– Takeshi, mamá es así, no podrás saber que tiene ni que piensa ni en donde está. **– contesté tomando mi carpeta y con la intención de empezar mi tarea **– Ya me acostumbré… Tú deberías hacer lo mismo… **

**– Supongo… – **suspiró rendido **– ¿Y qué pasó con Kidou al final? **

**– Tú sí que sabes cómo cambiar de tema una conversación **– dije molesto por tener que hablar de ello.

**– Supongo que no quieres hablar de eso –** determinó parándose.

**– Quiere que le dé una oportunidad… –** susurré desplomándome en la mesa.

**– ¿Qué le des una oportunidad? ¿Y eso que significa…? – **me preguntó volviéndose a sentar frente mío.

**– Quiere que seamos novios. Al menos un mes, y si yo realmente no siento nada por él, él mismo se hará a un lado. – **dije pensando seriamente como diablos hacerle entender a Kidou que no lo amaba.

**– ¿Aceptarás…? – **preguntó algo preocupado.

**– No lo sé… creo que no… – **dije, y luego me rectifiqué **– No, definitivamente no.**

**– Realmente no he pasado nunca por algo parecido. Me encantaría aconsejarte, pero se me hace imposible. – **Dijo rascándose la nuca. – **Lo poco que te puedo decir es que primero… primero deberías declarártele a Endo. Eso te ayudará bastante. Estoy seguro. **

**– Gracias… –** dije tratando de concentrarme en mi tarea.

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin pena ni gloria, traté por todos los medios despejar mi cabeza de no pensar en todos mis tontos problemas. Y para eso tenía a Takeshi, que estaba más que preocupado con el hecho de que no sabía que donde se encontraba mi madre. Demasiado ruido para mí que estaba acostumbrado a estar todos los fines de semana solo.

El domingo por la tarde, tal como mi predicción, apareció mi mamá. Estaba algo mareada, y pude notar que tenía algún que otro moretón en sus brazos. Takeshi se abalanzó hacía ella con millones de preguntas. Ella tan solo le gritó que se callara y se fue a su cuarto.

**– Estaba mareada – **dijo Takeshi preocupado.

**– Takeshi, mamá estaba drogada – **corregí ante la cara de terror de él.

**– ¿Y tú no has hecho nada? – **me dijo enojado.

**– Imbécil, ya lo he intentado todo… ¡Perdón señor! Yo no fui el que se escapó de la casa tirándole todos los problemas de su madre a su hermano menor. – **Le grité.

**– Cierra tu boca, ¡tú no sabes lo que pasó! – **me gritó más fuerte.

**– Huiste Takeshi, fuiste un cobarde que no quiso admitir quien y como era su propia madre – **le dije tirándole toda la verdad en su estúpida cara.

**– ¿Yo cobarde…? ¡Tú un maldito puto enfermo que no sabe con quién quedarse! – **fue él el queme tiró toda la verdad en mi estúpida cara ahora.

**– Vete al diablo… – **mascullé. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar la palabra "puto" y "enfermo" de todo el mundo, menos de Takeshi.

**– Yo lo… –** supongo que trató de disculparse.

**– Tengo que hacer mi tarea. – **mascullé encerrándome en mi habitación.

Realmente, estoy dispuesto a escuchar millones de cosas, excepto las provenientes de la poca familia que tengo. Me dolió y bastante, porque nunca pasó por mi cabeza que alguien como Takeshi, que es un buen chico, me dijera algo así. Al fin de cuentas, si yo era un puto enfermo era mi problema, no el suyo…

.

.

.

Al lunes me desperté aún enojado. No crucé palabra con mi hermano ni él intentó cruzarla conmigo tampoco.

Fui al instituto. Y ahí estaba Kidou con una estúpida sonrisita esperando a que yo diera alguna respuesta.

**– Te esperas hasta el fin de tercera hora mínimo –** dije sin siquiera saludarle.

Lo único que yo quería era poder ganar algo más de tiempo. ¿Más tiempo por qué? Porque milagrosamente yo tenía el mismo coraje que el viernes anterior y estaba decidido a hablar con Endo, quería sacarme el peso de encima de gustar de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Las dos primeras horas pasaron simples para mí, con mi nerviosismo de saber cómo iba a poder hablar con Endo.

Al toque del primer recreo, salí inmediatamente para poder hablar con mi amigo Endo, estaba caminado por el pasillo. Lo sorprendí por detrás y lo tomé rápidamente de la muñeca.

**– Ven, necesito hablar contigo – **le susurré para su sorpresa obviamente.

**– Claro, quedó pendiente la conversación de ayer – **me dijo con una sonrisita boba con la que me sonrojé supongo, tenía mis mejillas calientes.

Fuimos hasta el patio trasero, que es el que menos gente tiene en los recreo.

**– Bien… ¿Ya puedes decirme lo que tenías que decirme? – **me preguntó.

**– Claro… yo… – **_"Tranquilo, tranquilo, lo único que hará será un puntapié en la entrepierna y un par de insultos…." _Me tranquilizaba a mí mismo.

Pero como arte de magia, a la vida le gusta interrumpir mis momentos con Endo. Apareció Fuyuka llamando a Endo.

**– ¿Tú te arreglaste con ella? – **pregunté lleno de miedo.

**– Para nada, hace bastante que no hablamos… – **me dijo algo extrañado.

Fuyuka se acercó a nosotros y casi rogó hablar con Endo. Así que yo me aparté un poco, dejándolos hablar tranquilos. _"No pasa nada… Endo no tiene nada con esa maldita zorra…" _me tranquilicé de nuevo.

Pero hubo algo que me extrañó, Fuyuka me sonrió con burla, como si fuera a hacer algo que sabía que me iba a doler. ¿Pero qué demonios…? Esa chica está loca o estoy demasiado paranoico.

Pero cuando me quise dar cuenta... Fuyuka estaba besando a Endo. Cuanto deseé estar en su lugar. Pero a la vez me llené de ira y frustración. Sentí impotencia. Me sentí idiota... Quería llorar, gritar, pegar, hacerle notar a Endo cuanto me lastimaba sin siquiera saberlo. Simplemente respiré hondo y me di la vuelta.

**– ¡Fudo! –** Escuché el grito **– ¡Espera!**

**– No pasa nada –** le dije con mi mejor sonrisa fingida **– quédate con Fuyuka, podemos hablar en otro momento...**

**– Pero yo no tengo nada con Fuyuka, te lo aseguro. Nosotros no nos hemos arreglado ni mucho menos –** me dijo en un tono desesperado casi.

**– ¡¿Y a mí qué?! –** Le dije enojado, salido de mis casillas **– No sé qué tantas explicaciones me das.**

Rápidamente pasé por al lado y me fui a los baños. Inmediatamente me encerré en uno de los cubículos. Parecía niña despechada, llorando sentado en la tapa del retrete, escondiendo mi cara entre mis piernas.

Yo simplemente no podía con aquello. "Llorar es de débiles" dicen, pues entonces me declaré completamente débil. No podía dejar de llorar.

**– ¿Fudo? ¿Estás ahí...?** – Me preguntó una voz, era Kidou.

**– Como supones, no quiero ver a absolutamente a nadie. –** Le dije.

Escuché como que trababa la puerta del baño.

**– Listo, ya nadie va a venir. Sal por favor, me preocupas... –** Me dijo.

Suspiré y abrí la puerta del cubículo.

**– ¿Sabías que cada vez me siento más patético? –** Le dije frotándome un ojo.

**– Lo supuse... –** Me respondió con una media sonrisa fingida.

Me paré y caminé hasta él. Lo abracé fuertemente. No iba a seguir llorando, pero necesitaba apoyarme en alguien. Quedamos sentados en el suelo.

**– Fudo, no va a ser la última vez que veas esto. Endo es un chico, no podrás evitar que tenga novia... –** Me dijo en una mirada de pena.

**– Sí, lo sé perfectamente. Y no sabés lo mal que me hace. –** le respondí soltándolo. **– Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. **

No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero Kidou me tomó del mentón y me besó. Yo tampoco sé por qué, pero le correspondí el beso abrazándolo por la cintura. Lo senté en mis piernas e hice más salvaje el beso.

**– No, pará Kidou... Está mal... –** Le dije terminando el beso.

**– ¿Mal por qué? –** Me dijo apoyando sus brazos en mis hombros.

**– Porque yo no siento nada por ti. Y lo sabes –** le respondí tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

**–** **No me importa... Me da igual... Yo solo quiero estar contigo. –** Me respondió bajando la mirada.

**– ¡Kidou! –** lo reprendí ¿Cómo demonios tenía el valor de decir eso? ¿Es que acaso no le dolía?

**– ¿Qué? Es la verdad... Fudo, yo te amo demasiado como para alejarme de tu lado** – me dijo.

**– ¿No te importa que te duela? ¿No te importa saber que yo sigo enamorado de otra persona? –** No entendía como era capaz de hacer aquello.

**– El viernes me dijiste que lo pensarías... ¿Qué decides...? –** me preguntó.

**– Realmente no, esto no será bueno. No vamos a conseguir nada bueno de esta relación... – **Le respondí tomándolo de las mejillas para que me mirara a los ojos. **– Te voy a lastimar, tú eres como mi hermano, no me voy a permitir lastimarte... **

**– ¡Pues no quiero ser tu hermano! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo ya me cansé de ser el amigo ejemplar, ya no quiero ser el imbécil que cierra la boca, no quiero ser un bobo que sufre viendo la felicidad de los demás... –** Me contestó algo enojado**. – Yo pienso luchar por mí mismo también... **

Entendí todo lo que me había dicho, él ya no quería ser un espectador.

**– Por favor Fudo, acepta mi propuesta. Un mes, y si sigues enamorado de Endo, me hago a un lado. Pero te lo pido por favor, date y dame una oportunidad. –** Me dijo caso en un imploro.

Yo... Simplemente fui egoísta, no pensé en Kidou, solo en mí. Me acerqué a él y le besé lo más dulcemente posible. Apenas nos separamos, vi su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo me había decidido a olvidar a Endo todo costo, pero estaba mal que usara a Kidou para eso. Aún así continué con esa hilarante empresa. Más luego me arrepentiría seguramente.

**– Está bien... Pero me prometes que apenas te lastime, te irás ¿Sí...? –** le hice prometer acariciándole la mejilla.

**– Gracias... –** Me contestó abrazándome.

**– Promételo... –** Le dije.

**– Lo prometo... **


	9. Chapter 9

Salimos del baño, me tomó tímidamente la mano. Noté su sonrojo. Se me hizo lindo, pero aún así, no era suficiente... Yo no lo quería de la manera en que él quería y eso me hacía sentir un completo egoísta, y lo estaba siendo.

Realmente me gustan los hombres, pero yo no veía a Kidou como un hombre más, yo lo veía como mi hermano. Pero él no lo quería entender, y yo ya me había rendido en tratar de explicárselo.

**– Me debo ir a la biblioteca. –** me avisó.

**– Okey, nos vemos en la salida... –** Le contesté con una bonita sonrisa fingida.

**– Esta bien –** y me dio un pequeño beso.

Me importó poco lo que dijeron unas chicas detrás de mí. "Qué asco..." llegué a escuchar de una de las chicas, al parecer eran de primero. "A mí me parece tierno" le contestó la otra. A ver si se ponían de acuerdo.

Llegué al salón, teníamos hora libre. Vi a Endo quisquillando en el fondo del salón con Goenji. Parecía enojado, pero a la vez algo preocupado. Pensé en acercarme, pero luego me retracté. Yo quería olvidarlo, seguir siendo su amigo me parecía una falta de respeto para los esfuerzos de Kidou. Simplemente me senté en mi banco y me puse a escuchar música con los auriculares tratando de no hacer caso a lo que había en mi alrededor. Pero me fue imposible no voltear a ver a Endo alguna que otra vez. Era inevitable.

_No es posible olvidar un gran amor luego de apenas unos simples besos⌡_

Yo no quería seguir prendido de un amor extraño, infantil, casi imposible. Yo no quería seguir detrás de alguien que no me veía como yo quería. Después de todo yo no era tan "valiente" como sí lo era Kidou.

**– Fudo, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –** me preguntó Endo sentándose en la mesa frente a la mía.

Me quité los auriculares. **– No, no podemos... – **le respondí.

**– Hace cuanto que no te escuchaba hablar así. –** Me dijo algo molesto.

Era verdad, hacía mucho que yo no era tan frío con alguien. Yo quería volver a crear esa barrera con todos, como siempre había sido antes de empezar a ser amigo de Endo. Todo como antes por favor...

**– ¿Por qué? –** Me reclamó.

**– Simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar –** Le respondí volviéndome a poner los auriculares.

**– ¡Fudo! –** Me dijo quitándome el celular de la mano. **– Tenemos que hablar... Por favor –** me rogó.

**– Que no –** contesté recuperando mi celular.

**– Pero, ¿Y ahora qué te hice? –** me interrogó.

**– Demasiadas cosas... –** Le respondí en un tono enojado.

**– No te entiendo. –** Determinó bajándose de la mesa.

**– Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas –** le respondí sin prestarle demasiada atención.

**– Vete al diablo... –** bufó molesto.

**– Con gusto –** respondí con tal de hacer que se fuera de mi vista, no me duraría mucho el papel de chico malo.

Al fin se fue con Goenji y yo me desplomé en mi mesa, rendido. Cuanto me costaba decirle a Endo que se fuera de mi lado, pero Kidou tenía razón, estar a su lado me dolía y me lastimaba... Demasiado.

_Le estás haciendo caso a tu cabeza... No a tu corazón⌡_

Me puse a dibujar algo... No tenía forma ni razón, eran líneas torcidas, sin principio ni fin. Esas líneas eran iguales a mi mente en ese preciso instante. Una mente torcida, sin razón, sin principio ni fin.

**– ¿Fudo? ¿Podemos hablar...? – **era Goenji quién me hablaba ahora.

**– ¿Y tú qué demonios quieres? – **dije molesto, volviéndome a quitar los auriculares.

**– Pareces confundido… – **dijo mirando mi hoja, con una sonrisa irónica.

**– No es problema tuyo realmente –** dije guardando tal cosa en mi mochila nuevamente. **– Que qué quieres… **

**– Esta tarde en mi casa para hacer el proyecto de investigación de Construcción Ciudadana… – **me dijo apoyándose en mi mesa **– No estarán ni mi padre ni mi hermana en toda la noche, así que podemos tardar lo que queramos. Avísale a Kidou, no lo vi en el recreo. **

**– Está bien, luego de la escuela voy, no te preocupes. – **bufé colocándome los auriculares nuevamente. Teníamos que hacer un proyecto, Endo, Goenji, Kidou y yo. Era sobre… sobre no me acuerdo realmente, y no creo que sea importante para la historia el tema de un trabajo práctico.

Cuando salimos de clases, me encontré con Kidou en la salida como estaba previsto. No localicé a Goenji ni a Endo, así que directamente nos fuimos a la casa del segundo, tal vez ellos ya se habían ido y yo no me había dado cuenta.

**– ¿A tu padre no le molestará… esto…? – **dije haciéndolo notar nuestras manos entrelazadas.

**– No, él ya sabe de mi sexualidad. Dudo que se enoje si le digo que salgo contigo. – **Suspiró **– Aunque supongo que tendré que tener cuidado un tiempo… **

**– Ah… – **creo que el hecho de tener un padre lo ayudó a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, tenía alguien en quien confiar…

Llegamos a la casa de Goenji. Toqué el timbre para que abrieran.

**– ¡Hola! – **atendió Endo con una sonrisa, pero al bajar la vista, notó que nosotros estábamos tomados de la mano supongo. **– ¿Por qué demonios están tomados de la mano…? – **dijo algo… enojado.

**– Eh… – **yo estaba por decir algo, sentía tener que darle una explicación, aunque no correspondiera realmente.

**– Estamos saliendo… – **respondió Kidou de lo más feliz, haciendo a un lado a Endo y entrando a la casa de Goenji así como así.

**– Imbécil. – **Bufó Endo y se hizo a un lado, dejándome pasar a mí también.

**– ¿Eh…? ¿Por qué? – **pregunté.

**– A ti no, a Kidou… Es un completo imbécil. – **refunfuñó cerrando la puerta.

**– Pero… ¿por qué? – **repetí mi pregunta.

**– Cosas mías –** me respondió fríamente, típica respuesta estilo "Akio Fudo".

**– Como quieras… –** completé y pasé a la sala, donde estaba Goenji con un par de libros.

Me senté a su lado y luego de sacar mi carpeta, comenzamos a hacer aquel bendito trabajo.

Kidou estaba a mi lado y se me pegó como chicle literalmente. Era levantarme para buscar un libro, tenía a Kidou a mi lado. Era ir al baño y que Kidou estuviera esperándome. Era… insoportable. Goenji lo había notado y simplemente se reía de mi desgracia. Pero Endo… _"¿Será que está celoso?" _pensaba yo al ver la cara de molestia de Endo al verme con Kidou. _"O tal vez simplemente le molesta el hecho de verme a Kidou y a mí pegados como chicles" _pensé al instante, pero al fin de cuentas parecían celos. _"O simplemente no soporta a los homosexuales…" _pensé inmediatamente. Pero creo que preferí quedarme con la fantasía de que tenía celos.

**– ¿Sabías que pareces goma de mascar Kidou? – **preguntó Goenji divertido al ver como Kidou se apoyaba en mi hombro.

Kidou solo le sacó la lengua y ni se separó de mí. Realmente nunca me había imaginado así a Kidou, como una niña enamorada pegado a mí todo el día. Hasta me llegó la duda si alguna de esas cartas que siempre me llegaban fue de Kidou.

Y sin querer, fijé mi vista en Endo… ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver eso? ¿Por qué rayos de pensar en Kidou posé mi mirada en los labios de Endo? ¿Por qué demonios me daban ganas de besarlo? ¡¿Por qué simplemente no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza?!

**– ¿Qué te pasa Akio…? – **me preguntó Yutto sacándome de mis pensamientos, algo molesto, de seguro se dio cuenta de que me quedé como bobo mirando a Endo.

**– N-nada… –** llegué a responder tratando de volver al mundo real y no mis fantasías.

**– Y entonces, la ley Sáenz Peña es… Oigan, déjense de babosadas y copien –** nos dijo Endo en un tono molesto, era verdad, yo al quedarme bobo no continué copiando y Kidou de seguro tampoco.

**– S-si, lo siento – **musité colorado, tratando de despegar a Kidou de mí y continuando copiando.

Ya no era locuras mías, Endo de verdad parecía molesto. No entendía por qué, me gustaba pensar que era porque simplemente tenía celos de verme con Kidou, pero también era un poco fantasioso. Yo debía descubrir por qué él estaba tan enojado… tal vez debía ser por cómo me comporté en la mañana con él. Sí, seguramente era por cómo me comporté con él.

**– Bien, terminamos… –** musitó Endo dejando de lado aquel tedioso libro.

**– ¿Quieren algo de tomar…? ¿O comer…? –** ofreció Goenji parándose.

**– Sí, cualquier cosa estará bien para nosotros dos… –** dijo Kidou parándome con su mano. Perfecto, porque ahora ni siquiera podía elegir comer o tomar algo.

**– Yo te ayudo… – **musitó Endo acompañando a Goenji de mala manera.

**– No… no hace… – **quiso decir Goenji.

**– ¡Dije que te ayudo! – **pero enseguida Endo lo detuvo.

**– Okey…**

Y así desaparecieron esos dos, con excusa de buscar algo para tomar y comer. No debía ser más que una cerveza y nada más…

**– Ya, no pongas esa cara… es que simplemente no me aguanto que mires todo el tiempo a Endo – **me dijo Kidou sentándose sobre mí, apoyando sus brazos en mis hombros.

**– Pero tampoco tenías que hacer esas escenitas de manga shoujo –** dije tomándolo de la cintura para que se saliera de encima de mí.

**– Por favor, mo me retes – **me pidió nuevamente sin irse de mis piernas.

**– Pe… –** y no terminé ni la palabra porque me besó. Y no fue un simple besito, fue un beso de novela, se abrazó fuertemente a mi cuello y captó mis labios en un fogoso beso. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya le estaba correspondiendo con la misma fogosidad, pero creo que estuvo mal que no haya pensado en él. Mientras lo besaba, me acordé de Endo. _"Soy un caradura"… _

De repente escuché como un vidrio romperse, una botella.

**– ¿Qué pasó? – **pregunté preocupado alejando a Kidou de mí, viendo a Endo en la puerta del living, se le había caído las dos botellas de cerveza que había traído.

**– Nada… nada de nada – **dijo Endo agachándose y empezando a juntar los vidrios.

**– ¿Endo? ¿Estás bien? – **dije notando sus manos nerviosas, así se podría cortar. Me acerqué a él ayudándolo a levantar el vidrio, el suelo estaba mojado, sí, de la cerveza… pero. **– ¡¿Endo?! ¿Qué te pasa? – **estaba llorando, creo darme cuenta de eso en todo momento y lugar.

**– ¡Que no me pasa nada…! – **me gritó sin mirarme.

**– ¡Diablos Endo! ¡Estás llorando! – **dije enojado, tomándolo de los hombros.

**– ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Yo me largo! ¡Adiós Fudo, eres un completo imbécil! – **gritó parándose. Tomó su mochila y salió de la casa tan rápidamente que apenas no me di cuenta.

Quise seguirlo, pero Kidou me tomó de la manga del buzo.

**– Juntemos esto – **me dijo serio.

Yo… no entendí… ¿Qué estaba pasando…?


	10. Chapter 10

¿Qué estaba pasando? no entendía. ¿Por qué Endo había reaccionado así? No tenía idea. ¿Por qué… por qué estaba llorando? Más misterio para mí. Creció una angustia en mí, algo me decía que a Endo le pasaba algo grave, y yo tenía toda la maldita culpa. Sería que él de verdad… ¿Estaba enamorado de mí…?

**– No puedo, quiero ver a Endo – **dije soltándome del agarre.

**– Quédate, no hace falta que vayas, estará bien… – **me dijo enojado.

**– Pero yo quiero ir igual – **respondí tomando mi mochila y saliendo de la casa de Goenji a los trotes.

**– Endo, Endo y Endo… – **refunfuñó Kidou por lo último que dije. Hice verdadero caso omiso.

Salí corriendo directamente a la casa de Endo, de seguro iba hacia allí. Me quedé preocupado. ¿Tanto le molestó que yo saliera con Kidou? ¿De verdad estaba celoso? ¿Le dolía verme con otra persona? Mi cabeza era un revoltijo sumada a la preocupación por saber donde se encontraba Endo. Y mi corazón casi se me salía del pecho por mis suposiciones. Y no pude evitar sonreír.

Logré divisarlo a lo lejos, iba caminando con paso acelerado. Hice un esfuerzo más, alcanzándolo. Lo tomé por los hombros y le obligué a mirarme.

**– ¡Endo! ¿Qué te pasa…? – **pregunté, aún yo podía estar equivocado.

**– Nada… – **musitó. Tenía los ojos colorados, trataba de aguantar inútilmente las lágrimas.

**– ¡Endo! – **grité tomándolo del mentón fuertemente, lo obligué a mirarme fijamente.

**– Déjame ¿Sí? Déjame a mí y mis locuras – **me empujó fuerte, haciendo que casi me cayera al suelo.

**– ¡No! ¡Basta! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Dime por favor! ¡Estás actuando como un maldito malcriado! **– ordené exaltado.

**– ¡Que me dejes tranquilo! ¿No te entra en tu minúscula cabecita? ¡Déjame! – **me gritó, levantando la mano para pegarme. Lo detuve al instante. Tomé fuertemente sus muñecas y lo atraje a mí, lo suficiente para poder hablar en susurros. Frente a frente.

**– ¿Qué te pasa? – **recalqué. Ya no salía lágrima alguna de sus ojos, tan solo una maldita mirada de ira que me hacía sentir el doble de culpable.

**– T-E O-D-I-O – **respondió como masticando cada letra.

**- No te creo… – **dije del mismo modo.

**– Pues créeme, es la única verdad… Te odio. Te odio completamente. Te odio, te odio – **me decía una y otra vez.

Me sacó de quicio, me hartó que lo dijera una y otra vez continuamente. Parecía que al único que quería convencer de eso era a él mismo. Me molestaban… me dolían esas dos palabras: Te odio.

**– Tú también eres un completo imbécil – **dije enojado, soltándole las muñecas **– Pero eso no cambiará nada… –. **_"Ahora o nunca…" _pensé… Si no lo hacía en ese momento era un completo imbécil realmente. **– No importa si eres un imbécil, si tienes novia o si me odias con toda tu puta alma. Eso no cambiará lo que yo siento por ti… **

Me acerqué rápidamente a él, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Lo sujeté de los hombros y planté un beso en sus labios. Eran dulces… eran ricos… eran fantásticos. No quería separarme de él por más que me estuviera empujando. Bajé mis manos hasta su cintura y lo aprisioné contra mí mejor. Quería sentirlo así siempre, entre mis brazos sin que nada nos interrumpiera. Quería estar con él, no había otra explicación.

Tan comprimido estaba en sentirme feliz por lo que estaba pasando, que casi no me di cuenta cuando Endo también me abrazó y correspondió al beso. Yo no podía pedir nada más, esto iba más allá de los sueños que algún día habré tenido. Sentir a Endo correspondiéndome de esa manera, sentirlo cálido junto a mí simplemente me encantaba. Me encantaba poder estar con él en ese preciso instante. No me importa ser repetitivo, ya que era lo que en verdad me pasaba. No había Kidou, no había Nanami, no había Fuyuka, no había sentimiento oculto ni algo extraño por confesar. Éramos Endo y yo y nada más en todo el mundo. Así fue como lo sentí. Sentí que me amaba…

Pero mis pulmones exigieron aire y tuve que separarme de Endo.

Inmediatamente sentí un gran golpe en mi cara que me tiró al suelo.

**– Eres un completo imbécil, no cabe la maldita duda – **me gritó dándose la vuelta y yéndose del lugar.

No lo detuve, no podía maquinar que estaba pasando, quedé sentado en el suelo como un estúpido. ¿Por qué demonios me daban tantas vueltas? ¿Por qué rayos se enojó si me respondió perfectamente el beso? ¿Por qué diablos se iba, dejándome tirado? ¡Reaccionó mal por algo que me permitió hacer al fin de cuentas!

**– ¡Ey, Fudo! ¿Estás bien…? – **llegó Goenji corriendo – **Kidou me dijo que saliste corriendo detrás de Endo… **

**– Sí, no te preocupes, estoy perfecto. – **Musité algo molesto.

Goenji me tendió la mano y me levanté del suelo. Pasó su pulgar por la comisura de mis labios.

**– Vamos a mi casa… Estás sangrando. ¿Qué le hiciste…? – **me dijo dándome un pañuelo para limpiarme.

**– No sé, te juro que no lo sé… – **dije tomando el pañuelo y comenzando a caminar hacía la casa de Goenji que quedaba más cerca que la mía, si no me ponía hielo rápido se me iba a hinchar toda la boca.

**– Entonces reformulo mi pregunta **– me dijo algo serio **– ¿Qué pasó? **

**– Pues… ¿Lo besé? Sí, lo besé… y me correspondió – **Admití mirando el suelo **– Pero él me empezó a decir imbécil, que me odiaba, que quería que me fuera de su lado. Y quién sabe qué más pensó. – **dije rabiado de tener que lidiar con alguien que parecía tener las hormonas alborotadas.

**– Se enojó porque te vio con Kidou, eso lo molestó en demasía. ¿Y tú lo besas? Creo que deberías decidirte – **me susurró **– ¡Pero yo no te dije nada! ¿Bien? **

**– Gracias. – **musité aún rabiado.

Pero y todo, lo que me había dicho Goenji tenía demasiada razón, yo de besarme con Kidou y decir que estoy saliendo con él, pasé a simplemente besar a la fuerza a Endo. Realmente me sentí un inepto. Pero tampoco se justificaba que me pegara de esa manera ni que se largara. Yo no beso a la gente así como así. No, claro que no… Pero eso no quitaba que yo salía con Kidou. Yo salía con Kidou y Endo me había visto perfectamente con él. Yo salía con Kidou, Endo me había visto perfectamente con él y entró en un ataque de celos que no quiso demostrar por nada del mundo, por eso su nerviosismo, su enojo y sus lágrimas. Lo conozco demasiado bien para decir que no daba más de la angustia. El que yo lo haya besado le debió de hacer terriblemente mal.

.

Llegamos a la casa de Goenji, Kidou ya no estaba para mi buena suerte. Me dio algo de hielo y lo ayudé a juntar los vidrios del suelo que nadie había juntado. Goenji no volvió a tocar el tema de Endo y Kidou, sabía que yo ya tenía demasiado desmadre en mi cabeza.

Al terminar simplemente me despedí y tomé camino a mi casa. Quería descansar, quería poder pensar en paz. Error, en mi casa tampoco podría pensar, allí estaría mi hermano tratando de arreglar la discusión del día anterior.

**– Ya llegaste… – **fue lo único que escuché de Takeshi al llegar a mi casa.

**– Supongo ¿No? – **¿Hacía falta que me dijera que ya había llegado? ¿Acaso no me veía? Me harta cuando las personas dicen cosas demasiado obvias.

Como sea, me largué a mi cuarto. Le eché seguro a la puerta y me tiré en mi cama. Pensar, pensar… yo debía pensar en una manera de acomodar las cosas. Fácil, llamar a Kidou y pedirle terminar, nuestro noviazgo no completaría ni el día. Luego, tratar de que Endo me contestara el teléfono y hablar con él para poder aclarar las cosas. Imposible, ninguno de los dos me contestaba los celulares ni los teléfonos de línea. _"Endo no se encuentra" _y _"El señorito Yutto no ha llegado aún". _Ambas casas contestaban eso. Tiré mi celular contra la pared rabioso, rompiéndolo en pedazos. Adiós celular.

Me harté de tener un gran revuelo en mi cabeza. Ya era de noche, así que me cambié y me dormí en mi cama para tratar de no empezar a gritar y tal vez llorar de por qué me pasaba todo eso. Mi suerte es limitada, cortamente limitada… y yo ya había encontrado mi límite, no podía más.

_⌠ ¿Un simple golpe ocasiona tal rendición? A eso sí que se le llama cobardía…⌡_

. . .

Al día siguiente, como había sido la noche anterior, ninguno de los dos me habló. Quise entablar una conversación con Kidou e inmediatamente me dio la espalda, estaba claramente enojado conmigo. Para variar, ni siquiera podía acercarme a Endo que parecía verme e irse hacía otro lado.

**– Ten paciencia amigo, es lo único que te puedo recomendar en este momento. – **me dijo Goenji tocándome el hombro.

**– Ni paciencia me queda – **le dije masajeándome la sien.

**– ¿Hace cuanto vienes lidiando con esto que sientes por Endo? – **me preguntó casi en un tono de complicidad.

**– Tres años, desde que le conocí – **admití desplomándome en mi banco.

**– Eso es bastante tiempo… **

**– ¿Y Endo…? ¿Hace…? – **traté de preguntar.

**– No te lo puedo decir, lo siento… Tengo códigos, prometí no decir nada. – **inmediatamente me paró Goenji.

Era verdad, tampoco podía traicionar la confianza de Endo para simplemente ayudarme en algo como eso.

**– Quiero hablar contigo…**


	11. Chapter 11

**– Quiero hablar contigo – **me dijo Nanami apareciendo en la hora de la salida.

**– ¿Eh? Claro – **acepté asombrado de que Nanami me hubiera venido a buscar hasta mi grado.

**– Ya sales ¿verdad? Vamos hasta tu casa mientras hablamos… –** dijo seriamente, buscando un no sé qué en su bolso.

**– Cla-claro… –** llegué a asentir. Tomé mi mochila y la seguí, dejando a Goenji medio plantado en el salón de clases.

Salimos de la preparatoria y caminamos hacía su casa. Insistí en ello ya que prefería dejarla en su casa y luego irme a mi casa que quedaba unas cuadras más lejos.

La notaba seria, completamente centrada en su mente, pensando en algo que, seguramente, tenía que ver conmigo.

**– ¿Qué pasó ayer? Mamoru llegó en la tarde completamente enojado – **dijo **– Por la noche, escuché como le gritaba a su celular… y cuando tú lo llamabas por teléfono, me pedía que te dijera que no estaba. Por eso creo que tú sabes la razón de porqué anda de mal humor. **

**– Tu hermano… tu hermano es más imbécil que yo… –** dije mirando el suelo, apretando mis puños con bastante enojo.

**– ¿Por qué dices eso…? –** me preguntó sorprendida.

**– Porque es la verdad. Ayer salió de la casa de Goenji en un estado de nerviosismo total. –** Dije deteniendo mi paso **– salí a buscarlo inmediatamente y traté de tranquilizarlo. Lo único que logré fue que me gritara… **

Nanami me miró como asombrada de escuchar ese comentario sobre su hermano. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por frente. **– Pensé que solo se comportaba así con mi papá en casa.**

**– Pues es lo que pasó. Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de pegarme – **dije tocándome la comisura del labio, recordando aquella piña que me pegado.

**– ¿Y tú qué hiciste para que reaccionara así? – **me preguntó desconfiada.

**– Se enteró de que yo estaba saliendo con Kidou, además nos vio besándonos –** dije sintiéndome un tonto sabiendo que lastimé a Endo con aquel estúpido beso.

**– Pe-pero… ¿Por qué rayos le molestó a mi hermano eso? –** dijo confundida, levantando algo la voz.

**– Nanami, no te hagas… ¡Tu hermano estaba celoso! ¡Y ahora está enojado! ¡Y yo soy un tarado! ¡Y de seguro no me volverá a hablar! –** dije en voz alta, pero para mí, para darme cuenta de las cosas y como estaba nuestra situación.

**– ¡Mi hermano no es…! –** y Nanami se frenó. Parecía no poder pronunciar esa palabra, como le había pasado a mi hermano.

**– ¡Sí lo es! –** le aclaré.

**– ¡No! ¡No lo es! –** dijo enojada.

**– ¡Que sí! ¡Endo es tan homosexual como Kidou y como yo! –** le dije exasperado, volviendo a caminar, aunque más rápido.

**– No lo creo –** murmuró siguiéndome.

**– Pues créelo –** murmuré del mismo modo. **– Yo estoy enamorado de tu hermano, él está enamorado de mí… No sé si entiendes la situación en la que estoy… – **dije tranquilizándome.

**– Y entonces… ¿Por qué demonios te mandó al diablo? – **me preguntó tocándome el hombro con su dedo.

**– ¿Es que eres sorda? Yo estaba SALIENDO con Kidou –** le recordé de mal humor.

**– Ay, son peores que una novela dramática –** me dijo suspirando.

**– Ok, gracias… –** dije irónicamente.

**– ¿Qué? Lo siento… Pero es la verdad ¿o no? Sales con uno, amas al otro, celos amigos y enojos. No me niegues que parece una novela BL. –** dijo levantándose de hombros.

Levanté la vista, me di cuenta de que ya estábamos frente a su casa. Suspiré. **– Va a ser mejor que entres, yo me largo a mi casa… – **dije cansado de aquella plática que no iba a ningún lado.

**– Tienes… –** Nanami intentó hablar, pero justo llegó Endo.

**– ¿Hola? –** Dijo Endo indiferente **– ¿Les molestaría moverse de la puerta de mi casa para poder entrar? **

**– Claro – **dije dando un paso hacia atrás, dejando que pasara.

Escuché un bufido de Nanami. **– Fudo se queda, dijo que me iba a ayudar con unos temas de trigonometría que no entiendo. – **dijo la muchacha. **– Así que entramos los tres. **

Endo me miró con enojo y yo tan solo atiné a seguir a Nanami dentro de la casa. El castaño se dirigió inmediatamente hacía su cuarto y, Nanami y yo, nos quedamos en la sala.

**– ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – **pregunté sentándome en uno de los sillones.

**– Mmm… una cosa es que yo no quiera decir "Mamoru es homosexual" y otra cosa es que yo quiera ver a mi hermano con esa cara de tristeza extrema… – **me dijo quitándose la chaqueta del instituto. **– Supongo que sabes cuál es la habitación de mi hermano. Debo ir a comprar. Nos vemos… **

Y así Nanami me dejó en la casa. Ella se fue y yo me quedé ahí sentado en el sillón. Claramente entendí que me pedí que fuera a hablar con Mamoru. Bufé y me paré del sillón. Dejé mi mochila sobre la mesa ratona que había en la sala y me dirigí hacía el cuarto de Endo con paso bien lento. Podría haber escapado por la puerta, pero ¿de qué me serviría? Ya estaba un poco harto de escapar de Endo.

**– No se te ocurra entrar, tiene seguro – **me dijo apenas toqué la puerta.

**– Sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de falsear el seguro. – **le dije.

**– Pero también sé que no lo harás. Así que no finjas el papel del chico rudo. – **dijo. Escuché el seguro de la puerta e inmediatamente Endo me abrió. **– Rectifico lo de ayer, eres un completo imbécil. **

**– ¿Podemos hablar como personas civilizadas? – **le pregunté seriamente.

**– Contigo es casi imposible, pero hagamos el intento. – **dijo moviéndose a un lado.

Pasé y nos quedamos en absoluto silencio.

Silencio…

Silencio…

Silencio…

Más silencio…

**– ¿Estás saliendo con Kidou? – **me preguntó.

**– Técnicamente, sí… – **yo no había cortado aún con él.

**–Sabes que te quiere mucho ¿Verdad? – **dijo nuevamente bajando la mirada.

**– S-sí.**

**– Y sabes que hace mucho que está enamorado de ti ¿No? – **dijo rascándose la nuca, pero sin levantar la mirada.

**– Sí, eso también lo sé… – **admití.

**– Bien… Te dejaré algo en claro, Kidou está enamorado de ti desde que te conoció ¿Bien? Y yo no soy quién para impedir eso. Hace unos meses atrás, mientras yo salía con Fuyuka, admitió tenerme envidia, dijo que tú estabas enamorado de mí. Yo simplemente no le llevé el apunte. Y ahora creo que fue verdad. El punto aquí es que… Yo no soy absolutamente nadie para impedir que salgas con Kidou, lo del beso de ayer fue una simple equivocación ¿Bien? Tú seguirás siendo la pareja de Kidou, y yo seguiré con mi vida. Creo que es lo mejor… – **dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

**– ¿Mejor para quién? Si tienes vergüenza de lo que eres, dímelo antes. Si te da vergüenza admitir que estás enamorado de mí, simplemente avísamelo y no seré tan idiota de besarte en medio de la calle – **dije enojado. ¿Mejor para quién? ¡Yo no quiero seguir con Kidou! ¿Endo era idiota?

**– Nadie dijo que yo te amo… no confundas las cosas. El beso… yo simplemente me dejé llevar ¿Bien? ¿Comprendes? Yo no te amo, deberías olvidarme – **me respondió con voz pausada.

**– ¡No me mientas! – **grité exasperado.

**– Yo no miento… – **me dijo dándose la vuelta, ví como se llevaba una mano a la cara. Quise acercarme, pero inmediatamente me frenó con sus palabras. **– Simplemente Kidou merece ser feliz ¿No te parece? Hace mucho viene aguantando el hecho de no ser correspondido, y no se vale que por mi culpa la vuelva a pasar mal. Más que por mí culpa, sería por la tuya, porque eres tú el único que confunde las cosas aquí. Así de simple, yo no te amo. **

**– ¿Por qué te pusiste así ayer? – **retruqué.

**– Me pareció que jugabas con Kidou. Aparte tengo muchos problemas, solo necesitaba un detonante para explotar. Perdón por haberte confundido. – **dijo abriendo la puerta. **– Pero quiero que te quede claro que no siento nada por ti. **

Suspiré. Caminé hacía él. Cuando estuve frente a él, le tomé del mentón, obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos.

**– Puedes mentir siempre y cuando no mires a la gente a los ojos ¿No? – **dije con la voz apagada. Suspiré nuevamente y continué. **– Si quieres que me olvide de ti, lo intentaré… ¿Bien? Lo intentaré. Pero luego no me culpes si tú pagas las consecuencias de ello. Endo, tienes 17 años y no puedes escapar de los problemas tan fácilmente. ¡Y tampoco debes renunciar a algo que te hace feliz por una simple amistad! **

**– Yo no escapo a nada – **me respondió sin querer mirarme.

**– Pues yo tampoco… – **dije tomando con más fuerza su mentón. Le obligué a mirarme. **– Yo te amo, sé que tú también a mí… Pero si quieres que te olvide, lo haré, no te preocupes… – **completé. Con mi otra mano le acaricié la mejilla y sin más le di un corto beso en los labios.

Me fui de su cuarto y de su casa. Lo que yo quería decir ya estaba dicho. No le iba a rogar que aceptara ser mi amigo, demasiada cobardía me acababa de demostrar.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Endo no quería estar conmigo, yo no podía obligarlo a nada. Sabía que me amaba, pero si él mismo no lo decía, yo no podía obligarlo también a eso.

Así quedamos en la nada…


	12. Chapter 12

_[[Narra Mamoru]]_

Así quedamos en la nada…

No es que yo realmente quisiera que me olvidara, que no me amara. Yo no quería que se quedara con Kidou. Yo lo amo y que se olvidara de mí era como una puñalada profunda en el pecho. Pensar en que tan solo pude sentir sus labios dos veces y no los volvería a sentir, me dolía.

Pero ¿Qué hacer? Sea la razón por la que sea, Fudo prefirió estar con Kidou aún amándome, lo que significa que siente algo por él, aún antes de todo este problema. Y eso, dentro de poco, se convertirá en algo más grande y logrará olvidarme.

Según Goenji, se pusieron de novios ayer, durante el recreo, que fue cuando Fuyuka me besó. Si tan solo Fudo me hubiera dado los cinco minutos que le pedí y me hubiera escuchado, ahora las cosas serían por demás de distintas. Pero Fuyuka no permitió eso:

**– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – **pregunté en una mezcla extraña de enojo una vez que vi como Fudo se iba sin poder yo detenerlo.

**– No quiero que estés con Fudo. Si yo no hacía esto, seguramente tú ahora estarías abrazado a Fudo ¿Crees que soy tonta? – **me dijo como si nada, arreglándose el pelo.

**– Por dios Fuyuka. Yo no te tengo ni un poco de aprecio ya, ¿para qué hacer esto? –**le dije enojado.

**– ¿Y tú te crees que es por ti? Fudo me rechazó si mal no recuerdas, eso me lo tiene que pagar… –**me dijo dejándome solo en el patio trasero del colegio.

Entonces Fuyuka me había besado en parte a una venganza contra Fudo por haberla rechazado. ¿Qué tengo yo que me rodeo de problemas fácilmente?

Me senté resignado en mi cama, Fudo ya se había ido, escuché perfectamente cuando había cerrado la puerta. **– No quiero que me olvides… – **susurré echándome hacía atrás.

Aparte, después de todo Kidou está enamorado de Fudo hace ya tres años y yo apenas unos meses, y ni siquiera sé si de verdad es amor…

≈  
_⌠ ¿A quién quieres engañar? Lo amas demasiado… ⌡_  
≈

¿Hacía falta que Fudo viniera hasta aquí a hacerme sentir un completo imbécil nuevamente?

Me sobresalté un poco al sentir la vibración de mi celular en mi bolsillo. Estaba tan ido que un simple celular me asustó.

**"Conéctate al chat, cabeza de zapallo"**. Era un mensaje de Goenji. De mala manera me levanté y, luego de buscar mi laptop, la prendí. Minutos después me conecté al chat.

**"Eres un imbécil…"**me escribió después de que yo contase lo que había pasado con Fudo.

**"Lo sé" **contesté como pesándome los dedos hasta para escribir; **"¿Qué querías que hiciera?"**me atreví a preguntar.

**"Cualquier cosa menos decirle que no lo amabas."** Me contestó rápidamente con alguna que otra letra demás. **"Está bien que quieras seguir siendo amigo de Kidou y toda la cosa… Pero si Fudo te ama y tú a él, no entiendo porqué deben estar separados" **completó Goenji. Gracias, otra persona que me trataba de imbécil.

**"Me debo ir Goenji, hablamos mañana en la prepa, ¡Bye!" **escribí y me desconecté rápidamente sin siquiera esperar un saludo.

Apagué mi laptop y la guardé. Fui a la cocina para ver si Nanami había llegado de hacer las compras para la cena.

**– Mamoru ¿y? ¿Qué pasó? –**me preguntó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

**– Fudo sigue saliendo con Kidou, nada nuevo ¿No? – **dije ayudándola a guardar todo lo que había comprado en el súper.

Suspiró.** – Debí imaginarlo… Prefieres a tu amigo que al chico que te gusta. Ay Mamoru, deseas el bien para todos excepto para ti mismo – **dijo sinceramente, sin alterarse ni nada por el estilo.

**– No soy alguien egoísta – **murmuré sin siquiera mirarla, tan solo siguiendo guardando las cosas.

**– Eres un imbécil. Te lo dijeron varias personas ya ¿No? –**me dijo tratando de esbozar alguna sonrisa.

**– Todos dicen lo mismo. El tema es que yo no estoy enamorado de Fudo –**fingí levantándome de hombros.

Nanami soltó una risa algo cínica. **– Mamoru, no me mientas ¿Sí? Se te nota en los ojos. Siempre pensé que era por amistad o algo así. Pero ahora todo me cuadra. – **completó apoyándose en la mesa.

Bufé molesto y me di la vuelta, decidió a encerrarme en mi cuarto como siempre lo hago cuando estoy molesto. Nanami, por detrás, me pegó en la cabeza, algo así como un correctivo que ella me da siempre que me mando alguna de las mías. **– ¡EY! ¿Por qué eso? – **dije mirándola por fin.

**– Se supone que yo soy la menor, pero al fin de cuentas, eres tú el chiquilín. – **Me dijo riendo **– Mamoru, no seas tonto, por favor. No dejes ir a las cosas que te hacen bien. Sé que no quieres lastimar a Kidou porque es uno de tus mejores amigos, pero también piensa en Fudo. Él te quiere mucho y te puede hacer muy bien… – **completó en un tono casi maternal.

**– Fudo… Fudo no me haría bien – **dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se ponían rojas. **– Él es bruto y tosco, para nada amable y varias veces grosero –**completé cruzándome de brazos, algo encaprichado a decir verdad.

**– Él es así para los demás, no digas que es así contigo porque sería mentira. Porque cuando están juntos, Fudo es la mejor persona del mundo con tal de que le prestes atención. Pasé poco tiempo con él y no me considero su amiga, pero admito que parece bastante enamorado.**– me dijo algo así como enojada.

_"Rápido, algo para contrarrestar esto…"  
_  
**– Aún queda el tema de que ambos somos hombres –**ataqué, a ver si así me dejaba de meter en la cabeza que lo mejor sería que estuviera con él. A mí me importa poco si ambos somos hombres, realmente no tengo miedo a lo que me puedan decir y nunca lo vi como algo raro. Pero con algo tenía que hacer que Nanami me dejara tranquilo.

**– ¿Y? ¿Qué? ¿Tendrás problemas para casarte? ¿No podrás tener hijos? Fácil, te mudas a algún país que tenga matrimonio igualitario y listo, hay varios en el mundo. Puedes adoptar o alquilar un vientre para poder tener hijos. Y creo que el hecho que te dé vergüenza salir con un hombre está descartado absolutamente. –**contraatacó ya con una sonrisa de victoria. Ambos sabíamos que ella tenía razón.

**– Tú ganas… lo amo… –**dije casi en un bufido.

A veces pienso que ella es la mayor de los dos, es millones de veces más madura que yo, además de que siempre me cuida. Creo que soy demasiado inmaduro para cuidarme a mí mismo, y por ello Nanami siempre anda detrás de mí. Yo podré parecer muy fuerte, pero sin mi hermana yo no estaría en el lugar en el que estoy.

**– ¿Y ahora? –**dije sentándome en la mesa, a su lado.

**– ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Estar con Fudo? ¿O seguir siendo amigo de Kidou? – **me preguntó Nanami cruzada de brazos, parándose frente a mí.

**– ¿No se pueden ambas? – **dije aún sabiendo que la respuesta sería negativa.

**– No seas inocente, sabes que la respuesta es no. –** Bufó ella **– Mamoru, piensa en ti y dolo en ti, no pienses en Kidou ni en Fuyuka. En ti y lo que tú quieres.**

– Pero… –

no es normal en mí que tome decisiones sin pensar en segundos ni en terceros. No me gusta que alguien, por más ajeno que sea a mí, la pase mal por alguna decisión mía.

**– Por una vez Mamoru, sé egoísta. Tan solo unos minutos ¿Qué es lo que TÚ quieres en verdad? –**dijo dando golpecitos impacientes en el suelo con su pie.

**– A Fudo… –** suspiré –** pero ya le dije que no lo amaba y que se quedara con Kidou. Si ahora le digo lo que me pasa, me mandará al diablo –**completé sacudiéndome el cabillo casi de manera desquiciada.

**– ¿Es que no entiendes que eres el único que no quería aceptar lo que sentía? Fudo ya sabe que lo amas… – **me dijo algo harta.

**– Soy un chiquilín ¿Verdad? Logré hartarte. – **dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

**– Algo así; mejor ayúdame a cocinar que están por llegar mamá y Keito. –** Dijo tirándome de una mejilla.**– ¿Sí?**

– Bien… –

acepté.

.

El tema ahora sería como yo me presentaría ante Fudo. Luego de restregarle en la cara que no lo amaba, ¿voy a pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hice pasar? ¿Y qué explicación le voy a dar? "No quería lastimar a Kidou". Era más que tonto darle aquella explicación. Yo había sido un chiquilín que no quería decir que es estaba enamorado de él.

Admito que fue por no lastimar a Kidou, pero tampoco quiero recargar toda la responsabilidad en esa excusa.

La verdad es que Kidou siempre me decía cuanto amaba a Fudo. Me contaba como la pasaba con él y como le gustaría poder ser correspondido. Yo no hacía más que sonreírle y decirle que podría pasar eso que él quería. Por eso el día en que Kidou me contó que Fudo estaba enamorado de mí, yo no pude más que sentirme culpable, uno de mis mejores amigos no podría estar con la persona que amaba por mi culpa.

Y luego darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Fudo… Eso si fue un golpe bajo, sentí que estaba traicionando a Kidou.

Goenji siempre trató de hacerme ver que en el corazón no se manda y yo no tenía la culpa de que Kidou no fuera correspondido. Pero si Kidou de verdad era mi amigo, se alegraría de que yo saliera con Fudo. Eso no me quitaba la culpa que yo sentía por haber "defraudado" a Kidou.

Y ahora todo esto…

Ayer, antes de que Fuyuka me besara… Yo me iba a declarar a Fudo ya que para mí, las posibilidades de que Fudo amara a Kidou, eran casi nulas. De esa manera yo no me sentía tan traidor. Pero ahí llegó Fuyuka, que no sé cómo demonios hizo para enterarse de que yo estaba enamorado de Fudo y viceversa.

Cuando vi a Fudo tomado de la mano con Kidou, quise poner una sonrisa por Kidou… pero no pude. Simplemente no pude, me dolió verlo tan feliz con Fudo como yo mismo podría serlo. Me dolió ver como decía así como así que estaba saliendo con Fudo. Me dolió ver como lo besaba. Me dolió ver que yo era un completo tonto. Y de ahí mi terquedad para aceptar estar enamorado de Fudo, si lo aceptaba, también aceptaba estar dolido.

≈  
_⌠Intentando proteger una amistad, pierdes un amor… Parece que no sabes ordenar las prioridades de la vida… ⌡_

_._

Puede decirse que traté de no darle más asuntos al tema, al menos no por ese día. Traté de despejarme un poco y centrarme en mi casa. Bueno, como si eso me ayudara mucho. Ahí estaba Keito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tratándonos como si fuera un buen padre. ¿Buen padre? Si se la pasa de cabaret en cabaret… Agh, eso me da rabia. Y nosotros que no se lo podemos decir a mamá. De ahí que ya entre nosotros, ni Nanami ni yo le decimos padre, si no Keito. Cuando está mi mamá, es nuestro "papá". Que se vaya al diablo ese hombre y que nos deje tranquilos.

.

Al día siguiente me levanté con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero aún así decidí ir a la preparatoria igual. Técnicamente no puedo faltar porque están los exámenes del final del trimestre y si no los rindo, desaprobaré y luego tendré problemas.

Como todos los días, fui al colegio con Goenji. Lo que sí, no vi ni a Fudo ni a Kidou. Pues mejor, así no tendría que decirle nada a Fudo. Aunque sabía que no podría evitarlo toda la mañana. ¿O sí…?

Ya dentro de la preparatoria, vi como iba "felizmente" tomado de la mano con Kidou. No me puedo enojar, eso lo provoqué yo y mi infantil actitud. ¿Quejarme? Tampoco podía, tan solo me mordí el labio con enojo.

**– ¿Observas? Eso lo provocaste tú… – **dijo Goenji con el tonito de "Yo te lo dije" que tanto odio.

**– Ya cállate Goenji que no estoy de buen humor – **le respondí dejándolo solo y yendo a la biblioteca del colegio a buscar "un interesante libro", es decir, alejarme de todos sin tener que encerrarme en el baño durante todo el recreo de 20 minutos.

Y he aquí que me encontré con Kidou. ¿Y ahora? Dentro de unas horas yo trataría de arreglar todo con Fudo, por lo que Kidou no me querría ver ni en figurita.

**– Ey, Endo ¿Cómo andas? –**me preguntó de buena manera, aunque en voz baja, teníamos a la bibliotecaria detrás nuestro.

**– B-bien… – **musité ¿qué le diría?

**– Vamos al patio, tengo varias cosas que contarte. –**me dijo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar siquiera.

Terminamos en el patio trasero en donde hacía dos días mi vida amorosa se había derrumbado en pedacitos. Kidou parecía feliz y yo no podía negarlo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**– ¿Qué pasó que andas de tan buen humor? –**dije por decir algo.

**– Yo… bueno, te lo cuento, pero no digas nada ¿Bien? –** Me dijo algo emocionado **– y te lo cuento porque eres mi mejor amigo.**

_"Ay, ya cállate… ¡¿No ves que estoy enamorado de tu novio?! ¿Y mejor amigo me dices?"  
_  
**– Bien, habla – **le dije con una falsa sonrisa sentándome en el pasto.

**– Anoche… anoche… ¡Pues anoche hice el amor con Akio! –**dijo para luego ponerse rojo, pero a la vez sonreía con felicidad. Se había entregado a la persona que amaba, claro que estaba feliz.

Yo… tan solo… no podía salir corriendo en lágrimas como había hecho el día anterior. Yo no podía gritarle que era un imbécil. Yo no podía hacer nada… Porque tengo claro que yo mismo me provoqué esto. Yo mismo le casi obligué a Fudo amar a Kidou. Yo lo obligué a olvidarme. Y él me había prometido intentarlo.

**– ¡Q-qué bien…! Su-supongo que… que fue muy… muy lindo ¿No? – **nunca creí que tras una sonrisa alguien pudiera esconder tanto dolor. Pero sí, una persona puede estar muriéndose y estarlo escondiendo tras una bonita sonrisa, como yo en este instante.

**– Fue fantástico… ah… – **suspiró **– Creo que por fi te ha olvidado ¿No es bueno eso? Ya no te sentirás culpable –**me dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, Kidou sabía de mi sentimiento de culpabilidad debido a que Fudo estuviera enamorado de mí. Obviamente que no sabe del amor que yo le tengo a Fudo, sería catastrófico.

**– T-tienes razón, es mucho mejor. –** _"Kidou, por favor, ¿No ves que Fudo te utilizó? Él no me puede quitar de su cabeza" _pensé inmediatamente después de hablar.

Me paré y caminé directo hacía los salones.

**– ¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas? – **me preguntó.

**– Me olvidé de que debía hablar con la preceptora, nos vemos en clase.**

Yo no iba a llorar ni patalear ni nada por el estilo. Pero si me quedaba frente a Kidou, podía romperle la cara a piñas de la ira que tenía dentro. Y Kidou no tiene la culpa de eso.


	13. Chapter 13

Así quedamos en la nada.

No quería rebajarme más por él, no, claro que no. Yo, tan solo… Tan solo me casé de esta estúpida situación. Perfecto, decidí por olvidarlo de una buena vez, era lo más sano para todos… Especialmente para mí.

_⌠ ¿Y ahora? ¿Pretendes olvidar del día a la mañana?_

Cuando llegué a mi casa, no había nadie. Mejor, nadie que preguntara por qué había empezado a llorar como magdalena. Es que simplemente no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Mucho tiempo las retuve en todos lados, ahora simplemente no pude hacerlo. Fue algo más fuerte que yo, ver esa negativa constante en Endo me dolió.

Recibí una insistente llamada de Kidou. A decir verdad, era la cuarta en el día, pero yo había estado de tan mal humor que no quería ni hablar con él. Pero ya era cansador escuchar la musiquita de Evanscence una y otra vez, así que preferí atender.

**— ¿Podríamos hablar? —** dijo algo preocupado.

**— Te seré sincero, no tengo ganas de nada hoy. Luego del colegio estuve en lo de Endo y no me fue bien. —** dije cerrando la puerta y comenzando a caminar hacía la cocina.

**— Más aún a mi favor. Voy a tu casa ¿Sí? —** Me respondió, **— no creo que debas aguantar todo esto solo. Seamos lo que seamos, yo siempre voy a estar cuando necesites a alguien. No hace falta que te quedes solo.**

**— Gracias… —.** Era agradable saber que, más allá de todo lo que pase entre nosotros, yo seguía contando con un buen amigo. **—Pero nada de quejas con respecto al deplorable estado en el que me encuentro —** completé.

**— Bien, en 15 minutos estoy —** contestó y cortó la llamada.

Dejé mi mochila sobre la mesa de la cocina y fui directamente hacia la heladera, lo mejor sería olvidar todos mis problemas aunque sea un rato. Me lavé la cara y me fui a mi cuarto a esperar a Kidou.

Cuando él llegó, milagrosamente yo tenía una sonrisa, pero mis ojos colorados me delataron ante Kidou. Este me abrazó, tratando de hacerme sentir bien, supongo.

**— Ya, verás que todo se solucionará — **me susurró.

**— Siquiera sabes que fue lo que pasó exactamente —** le respondí aferrándome más a él. Volví a angustiarme en ese momento.

**— Y entonces, cuéntame —** completó rompiendo el abrazo.

Fuimos hasta mi cuarto. Yo me sentía más débil de lo normal, las palabras de Endo me habían dolido demasiado. Un poco más tranquilo, me dediqué a contarle todo lo que había pasado; Endo y sus estúpidas ganas de hacerme sentir mal y de negar hasta lo más evidente. Y yo como un estúpido, detrás de él, sufriendo por algo que ya no valía la pena.

**— Ya veo — **susurró con la mirada gacha. **— Entonces supongo que harás hasta lo imposible para que admita que te ama ¿No?**

**— No, yo ya tengo pareja… — **dijo sentándome al lado de él, en la cama.

**— Vamos Akio, no voy a dejar que, por mí, pierdas a la persona que amas. Me doy cuenta de que lo único que logré fue meterme entre ustedes dos — **dijo en un tono resignado. Se paró, dispuesto a irse seguramente.

**— El trato era un mes, y apenas pasaron dos días. Si tú estás de acuerdo, quiero que sigamos juntos. No tengo pensado esperar a Endo durante toda mi vida — **dije casi en un suspiro.

Vi una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aunque inmediatamente desapareció. **— ¿Y Endo?**

**— La única explicación que le encuentro es que tiene vergüenza. Y contra eso, ni tú ni yo podremos hacer algo factible. — **No voy a mentir, es la única explicación que quedaba en mi cabeza… No creo que alguien sea tan inocente de dejar a la persona que ama por una amistad.

**— Aún así… ¿No era a ti al que le parecía una locura esto? — **me preguntó bajando la mirada.

**— Yutto, en estos días, mi vida ha sido una completa locura — **respondí; **— además, la verdadera locura aquí, es seguir llorando por algo que no vale la pena, por ejemplo, el amor de Endo.**

**— No sé qué es lo que pasa realmente por tu cabeza. Pero si prometes que duraremos un mes entero, acepto —** me respondió con una media sonrisa, arreglándose.

**— Gracias… **

Nos quedamos charlando un rato más hasta que él tuvo que irse. Se despidió con un beso y se fue a su casa.

_⌠ ¿Entiendes, verdad, lo que esto provocará?⌡_

Yo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Me harté de tener tantos problemas en mi mente. Endo, en tres cortos días, logró hartarme. Sentía mi cabeza reventar y era su absoluta culpa. ¿No me quería amar? ¡Que no me amara! Demasiados problemas tengo ya como para hacerme cargo de un chiquilín que no acepta la realidad.

Pero a la vez, sentía que no debía haber metido en esto a Yutto. Él no tiene la culpa de esto; él no pudo evitar enamorarse de mí. Ahora que lo pienso, en ningún momento debí usarlo para olvidarme de Endo; pero es casi inevitable para mí no buscar alguna solución para mis problemas amorosos. No debo utilizar el amor de Yutto para mi beneficio. Pero cortar significaría perder a mi mejor amigo… Y eso no lo quiero… Aún sigo siendo un poco egoísta.

Aunque no sé de qué me preocupo realmente, el Akio de antes habría aceptado gustoso todo lo que Yutto le ofrecía y él lo sabe… Debería dejar de preocuparme.

_⌠Pero ya no eres el mismo de antes…⌡_

Me encantaría poder librarme de todos mis problemas, no sentir nada y dejar que todo pase sin ningún daño para mí. Pero eso es muy imposible.

.

Al día siguiente, traté de centrarme en lo importante… Y lo importante, ahora, era Yutto. Él me daba la oportunidad de enamorarme de nuevo ¿No? Pues debía aprovecharla. Así que en el colegio nos comportamos como novios normales, y listo. Escuché que cuchicheaban sobre nosotros, pero nada más por suerte.

Y Endo… simplemente hice lo posible para no cruzármelo. Verlo sería algo así como meter el dedo en la yaga.

Durante el recreo, fui a buscar a Kidou a la biblioteca. En el camino, vi venir a Endo con el paso nervioso, la mirada gacha y los puños cerrados. Saqué la conclusión de que estaba por llorar o algo parecido.

**— ¿Estás bien? — **pregunté agachándome un poquito para llevar a ver sus ojos.

**— Gracias — **me dijo con una sonrisa. Levantó la vista y todo su nerviosismo había desaparecido. Pero su sonrisa, era una sonrisa que no pudo evitar… era una sonrisa irónica y con odio.

**— ¿De qué hablas? — **pregunté, a estas alturas, tratar de entablar una conversación normal con Endo es algo imposible.

**— Gracias por tratar de olvidarme. Pero creo que fue un poco drástico tener sexo con él en la primera noche. Al menos, tenle algo de respeto — **dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de odio, pero sin otra reacción que denotara su molestia.

**— ¡Espera! Yo no me acosté con Kidou… es decir, que sea su novio no significa que haya tenido relaciones con él — **dije rápidamente, defendiéndome del ataque.

**— Oye, tú y yo no somos nada… No hace falta que me des explicaciones… — **dijo volviendo a caminar.

**— ¿Volvemos a lo mismo? Entonces, explícame por qué estás tan celoso — **dije reteniéndolo de la muñeca.

Tan solo se soltó y se fue… Respiré hondo y traté de tranquilizarme, en caso contrario, rompería algún vidrio o le gritaría al primer infeliz que se cruzara en mi camino.

Escuché el timbre y no me quedó más que volver a mi salón, esperando a Kidou en el mismo.

Una vez en el salón, y mientras el profesor explicaba algo a lo que no presté atención, me acerqué a Kidou y le llamé la atención.

**— ¿Qué pasa? — **me preguntó dejando de mirar hacía el profesor.

**— ¿Tú le dijiste a Endo que nosotros tuvimos relaciones? **— pregunté.

Vi el asombro en sus ojos, a través de sus lentes.

**— No, no tendría por qué hacerlo — **dijo, parecía confundido, **— ¿Endo te dijo eso?**

**— Dijo que le parecía drástico tener sexo contigo en la primera noche. Pero nada más **— respondí volviendo a mi tarea. **— Bueno, gracias…**

No entendía de donde había sacado eso. Kidou no había inventado esa mentira. Y no creo realmente que Endo invente algo así, no tendría por qué decir esas cosas… ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente acá?

A la salida, fui con Goenji para saber de dónde había sacado Endo aquella calumnia, pero Goenji tampoco sabía. Es más, ni siquiera le había contado lo que había pasado en el recreo. Agradecí y no tuve más opción de irme con las manos vacías. Endo no quería nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba celoso. O al menos, yo quería pensar eso.

Lo admito, era un tanto patético todo lo que ocurría, por no decir completamente estúpido. Pero también era tonto seguir con ese jueguito de "no tengo celoso pero igual me enojo". Pero en verdad, supuestamente, Endo no me ama y quiere que sea feliz con Kidou. Aunque todos saben que es mentira. Me pregunto si acaso se da cuenta de lo patético que se ve negando lo evidente.

Debería dejar de preocuparme, sería bueno que Endo piense que sí me "cogí" a Kidou. Pero tampoco me da la cara como para mentir en eso.

Y así acabo en la misma tontería de siempre, no sé cómo olvidar todo esto… ¿Cómo se hace para quitarse a alguien de la cabeza? ¡Quiero poder enamorarme de Yutto y estar bien conmigo mismo! ¿Tanto es pedir eso?

_⌠Primero, debes quitártelo del corazón para poder olvidarlo… Pero ni el tiempo te ayudará a eso. ⌡_

.

Luego de una semana, dejé mi trabajo de averiguar de dónde había sacado Endo aquella estúpida idea. Ahora el patético era yo…

Era jueves y tenía que acompañar a Takeshi al aeropuerto. Todavía no habíamos arreglado nuestra pequeña disputa de los días anteriores. Aquello de "enfermo" no lo habíamos hablado. Y se podría decir que apenas sí nos hablamos en la semana, "hola" y "chau" y nada más… ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Ambos tenemos demasiado orgullo y no queríamos admitir lo que habíamos hecho mal.

Salimos de casa mucho antes de la hora de embarque, Takeshi me dijo que era para que desayunáramos en algún café del aeropuerto.

**- Al final… ¿sales con Kidou? — **preguntó de la nada, haciendo que me atragantara con una tostada.

**— Emm… sí… —, **dudé al decirlo, yo le había contado antes que amaba a Endo y ahora aparecía diciendo que estaba de novio con Kidou.

**— Pero… ¿Sales de salir, así como así, sin nada serio? ¿O en verdad… tienen… una relación? — **dijo como si las palabras tardaran en llegar a su boca.

**— Segunda opción — **le respondí retomando mi tono de voz normal.

**— Ah… eres más idiota que yo mismo — **dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

**— No te respondí, eso ya lo sé — **le respondí apoyándome sobre la mesa en la que estábamos desayunando.

**— ¿Y por qué estás saliendo con Kidou? — **me preguntó con la voz cansada.

Pasé a contarle toda la historia… Lo de Endo y los celos y bla, bla, bla…

Takeshi me miraba divertido y eso me hartó.

**— ¿De qué te ríes estúpido? — **dije de mala gana.

**— De tu estúpida historia… ¿Te la hago fácil? Vas, lo encierras en tu cuarto o en el suyo y no lo dejas salir hasta que admita lo que le pasa contigo — **dijo cruzado de brazos.

**— ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? ¿Acaso quieres que me lleven preso por secuestro? — **dije bastante molesto.

**— No, que estés en la cárcel me causaría demasiados problemas… — **me respondió con una sonrisita de comercial.

**— Torpe — **bufé.

**— ¡Akio! Si te ama, como tú dices, no se quejará de nada **— me respondió terminando su café. **— ¿Terminaste? **

Asentí con la cabeza. Takeshi llamó a la mesera y pagó la cuenta. Nos levantamos y fuimos hasta el lugar de embarque donde debía tomar el avión. Esas estúpidas ideas que tiene mi hermano a veces hacen que quiera pegarle un golpe en la cara.

Buscó su pasaje y se dio vuelta para saludarme.

**— Bueno, cualquier cosa, en casa dejé mi N° de teléfono y la dirección de mi casa en Italia **— dijo rascándose la barbilla. **— Después te paso un número de cuenta de una caja de ahorro. **

**— ¿Para qué? —. **Una caja de ahorro significaba que me daría plata todos los meses, y yo no necesitaba eso.

**— Akio, ya sabes para que es una caja de ahorro. Una vez por mes te voy a pasar dinero ¿sí? Aunque sea, úsala para las medicinas de mamá, pero no dejes que lo use para alcohol ni…**

**— Ni drogas… — **completé **— Está bien, no te preocupes. **

Me miró algo triste, parecía no querer irse. Lo admito, yo tampoco quería que se fuera; es mi hermano y, en el fondo, lo quiero.

**— Estás grande, enano **— dijo con una sonrisa forzada y los ojos algo cristalinos. Con su mano derecha me despeinó un poco el cabello. **— Te voy a extrañar. **

**— Dale tonto, no te vas a poner a llorar aquí ¿O sí? — **dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Él soltó una risa nerviosa.

No me aguanté y lo abracé fuerte. Sin querer, se me escaparon algunas lágrimas. Él es lo más cercano que tengo a un padre y no quería que se fuera bajo ninguna circunstancia. Últimamente, yo andaba bastante sensible.

**— Perdón por lo del otro día, tú no eres ningún enfermo, Akio — **dijo soltándome, **— si estás enamorado, lucha por él, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.**

**— Gracias — **susurré.** — Sé que no lo hiciste de malo, tan solo estabas enojado. No te preocupes. **

**— Bueno, aclaradas las cosas, será mejor que me vaya a tomar el avión — **respondió dándome su pañuelo. **— No llores, estúpido, los hombres no lloran. **

Me reí irónicamente, fregándome un ojo. **— Anda, que si no, perderás el avión. **

Y sin querer hacer más larga la despedida, dio la vuelta y se fue caminando.

**— ¡A ver si me traes una cuñada! — **le grité en algo así como "espero que te enamores".

Me miró divertido. Levanté mi mano y vi como mi hermano-casi padre se volvía a Italia...


End file.
